One Piece OC Arc: Punk Hazard
by OPFan37
Summary: Wodos T. Ellix and the Strawhat Pirates have finally made it to the New World! However, as soon as they arrive, they recieve a distress call and journey to their first island: Punk Hazard! There, they will meet an evil scientist and get caught up in a plot to take down both a Shichibukai and Yonko! Also, Ellix discovers a third pirate group, one with influence in the Underworld...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Island of Fire and Ice - Punk Hazard! 

Finally...the New World. It had taken so long to reach this point, the final sea of our journey towards Raftel...and One Piece. Only from here on out...things were gonna get a lot tougher.

"The ocean is on fire, for hell's sake!"

...And there's that.

As soon as we emerged from underwater, we were immediately tossed around by violent, unrelenting waves and battered by fierce rain. Also, as previously mentioned by Usopp, the sea was on fire, with the floating skeletons of dead fish empasising that.

"Yeeeaaaaah! New World, baby!" I cheered, fists pumped.

"Ellix has gone mad!" Usopp screamed.

"It's New World ocean sickness!" Chopper screamed.

"We're practically in the ocean from hell, guys! We can afford to be a bit mad!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Bring back our voice-of-reason-Ellix!" The duo sobbed.

'I can't help but be excited! A sea in which anything and everything can happen!' I was grinning from ear to ear like an idiot, a.k.a Luffy. 'This is undeniably a merciless challenge! Oren! Marcus! I made it! For both of you!'

My thoughts were interrupted as the sound of crying somehow pierced through the wind, rain and waves. "What the-?" I looked over to see our resident communication snail blubbering. "The Den-Den Mushi is crying?"

"What's wrong, little guy? Your stomach hurt or something?" Luffy sked, trying to relate.

"Don't be stupid. That's a distress signal! Somebody's calling out for help!" Sanji told him.

"Then...if I pick it up, can we talk to them?" The captain wondered.

"That's what a Den-Den Mushi is for." I said with half-lidded eyes.

"Hold on, Luffy!" Robin stopped him. "The chances of that distress signal being genuine are under 50%! It's more likely to be a trap set by the Marines. If we answer the call and they're listening in, they'll know that we're in that area!"

'He's gonna pick it up.' I realised, turning my head back to Luffy to see him already picking the responder up. 'Crap!'

"Hello!? This is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" He declared as painfully, stupidly truthfully as possible.

"You moron! Don't announce everything about yourself!" I raged.

"Help! Please! Anyone!" The distressed voice of a male rang down the line as the snail cried in a panic. "It's cold...so cold...is that you, Boss!?"

"I'm not your boss! Did you say it was cold!?" Luffy shouted.

"My comrades are being sliced down one after another!" The voice continued. "We're all gonna be killed by the samurai!"

'Samurai?' I thought.

"Hey! Who are you!? What's your name!? Where are you right now!?" Luffy yelled.

"Whoever you are...you have to help us, please!" He begged. "We're at a place called..."

"PUNK HAZARD!"

There was a slicing sound, a cry of pain, and then the line went dead.

"Aaaaahhhhh! He got sliced up, too!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook screamed.

Luffy looked like he was in deep thought. "...Something bad must've happened!"

"No shit, Sherlock Lumes." I sighed as our sniper and doctor screamed at him.

"We don't know that, it all could have been an act to lure us in." Robin pointed out.

"Such a calm beauty! C'mon!" Brook sang, albeit fearfully.

"The scream sure sounded real." I rebuked. "There was genuine panic in that call. He gave us the name of his location without specifying as well."

"I heard the word 'samurai'..." Zoro said. "Brook, isn't that-?"

"Indeed. 'Samurai' is the name given to the swordsman of the Wano Country." The skeleton said. "The Wano Country is a sealed-off nation whose people do not take kindly to outsiders, they are not even part of the World Government. They say the country's swordsmen, the samurai, are so terrifyingly strong, that even the Marines dare not venture too close."

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Usopp gaped.

"Samurai's...sound awesome!" I thought aloud.

"Wrong reaction!" The sniper shouted.

"But that guy didn't say anything about the Wano Country. He said he was at 'Punk Hazard'." Franky pointed out. "You think that's the flaming island?"

"Assuming he was using a baby Den-Den Mushi, that would be the only place from which communications would be likely to reach." Robin said.

"Alright! Let's go save him, then!" Luffy declared.

"Nooooo!" The cowardly quartet screamed in horror.

"C'mon, guys." I said. "We can't just abandon someone who pleads for help, I wouldn't live with myself! And if it is a ruse, we'll punch our way out! That's my Justice!"

"Whyyyyy!?" Usopp cried in anguish.

We sailed closer to the flaming land, and decided to draw straws to see who would go over.

"Ah, crud." I muttered, seeing my straw wasn't marked, as Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp held up their red-tipped straws.

"Ellix! Please trade with me!" Usopp pleaded.

"Okay!" I enthusiastically agreed.

"Oh no you don't, Usopp." Nami hooked her arm around mine and pulled me back. "Our lookout is staying her with me, thank you."

"Awwwwww, Namiiiiiiiii!" I whined.

"You've taken away my one chance!" The sniper weeped.

"There you go; a deep-sea fish lunchbox." Sanji said, handing the four voyagers a wrapped lunchbox each.

"Milky Road!" Nami held out her Clima-Tact, as bubbly clouds spewed forth and stretched out into the air, making a road over the top of the flames.

"Whooooooaaaaaa!" Me and my captain marvelled. "That's awesome! It's a road made of cloud! It's just like the stuff we saw back on Sky Island!"

"Your amazing, Nami!" I praised her.

"Ehehehe..." She giggled whilst blushing. "Hurry on across whilst the clouds are still stable!"

The group took the Mini-Merry, whilst eating their lunches. "Here goes the scouting party! Go, Mini-Merry!" Luffy said.

"Good luck, you guys!" Chopper waved.

"You guys have all the luck..." Franky mumbled.

"We'll be able to go too, later." Sanji pointed out.

"Yohohoho! Bon voyage!" Brook sang.

"Chin up, Usopp!" Nami encouraged him.

"You'd better let us come over quickly! I wanna explore too!" I called.

"Somebody take my place!" Usopp begged, even though he was already on.

As we watched them travel up, I leaned over towards Nami. "Those clouds reach all the way to the island, right?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged, making my eyes widen.

"Ahhh, I'm so glad I didn't draw one of the go-with-Luffy straws, I can't stand hot places..." Chopper panted, melting.

"Well, we couldn't exactly let him go alone. Once he sees there's nothing there, he'll come straight back." Nami said as she tied up her hair.

"Right! Wait right there, Nami-san, and I'll whip up a nice cold deepsea fish dessert!" Sanji declared.

"Awesome!" Me, Franky and Brook cheered. At least there was an upside. Still a bit sour, though.

 _xxxPunkxHazardxxx_

Even though we were a considerable distance from the island, the heat reached the Sunny, and I had to take my jacket off as we sat down and ate some nice, cold fish dessert. I looked over at Nami, and saw she was looking up with a perplexed look.

"Is something wrong, Nami?" I asked.

"Yeah...it's the clouds." She told me. "There's something strange...about the sky above this island. On the far side, it looks almost like an arctic climate." I looked over to where she was looking, but all I could see was clouds, only proving that she was the navigator.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Franky laughed, still eating.

"No need to be so rude!" I gaped in shock.

Just then, I perked up. "Hm?"

"Huh? What is it, Ellix?" Chopper asked.

"I thought I heard something..." I walked over to the edge of the ship, where I supposedly heard a creak.

Only to find what was like a bulbous, glass eyes staring back at me.

"What the-!?" Suddenly a gas hit me in the face.

"Ellix!" I heard everyone gasped.

"Crap..." I cursed, as my weak will, courtesy of my Devil Fruit, caused me to fall asleep.

 _xxxPunkxHazardxxx_

"E...ix...ll...Ellix! Wake up, Ellix!"

"Huwha?" My eyes lazily opened, to see Nami looking down at me. "Oh...morning, Nami..."

She sighed. "Finally, I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Eh?" It was then that I remembered what happened, and I sprang to my feet. "Ah! That guy in the suit! He used my main weakness against me!" I looked around to find myself in some kind of steel room, with 'DECK-102' engraved on one of the walls. "Is this...a holding cell?"

"We were all captured after being knocked out by the gas." I just realised that Sanji, Chopper and Franky were here as well.

"What if we're gonna be sold as slaves!?" Chopper panicked.

"Hang on, what about Brook? He was on the Sunny as well." Franky pointed out, and there was indeed no skeleton with an afro to be seen.

"We don't know. When we woke up, it was just the four of us." Nami said.

"If they're trading in humans, maybe they're not interested in skeletons!" Chopper thought aloud.

"Uh, you're not exactly human yourself." Franky pointed out.

"And neither are you!" Sanji yelled.

"Maybe they thought he was dead and left him." I suggested.

"Oh, forget it!" Sanji cried in annoyance, as Franky posed.

"Say, friends. Do you enjoy the art of Hanjimono? Or 'Puzzles' as they say in foreign languages?" An unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Huh? Did someone just talk?" Nami wondered.

"Well, it sure wasn't any of us!" Franky said.

"I think the voice came from these!" Chopper called us over to the corner of the room, and I raised a quizzical eyebrow at what I saw.

They seemed to be...pieces of a face. A mouth, eyes, nose, ears, chin and hair, all moving, alive it seemed...it was weird. They raged and thrashed around as we looked at them.

"It seems to me that you are not evildoers!" The mouth continued to speak. "These objects you see before you are parts of my face! Could I perhaps trouble you to rearrange them?"

"Rearrange your face?" I said, the very words feeling weird as I spoke. "I...guess so?" We continuously fit the face pieces together, until we had something like a face. Noticing that the chin and hair were the wrong way around, I quickly switched them.

"My head has been restored! You have my thanks!" The now proper head said.

"It's a talking head!" We all shouted in horror.

"What kind of timing is that!?" The head roared.

"Why are you even alive!? Are you an evil spirit!?" Chopper questioned the head whilst holding a cross.

"Even I am unsure of the answer to the question! I most certainly did not end up this way of my own choice!" The head responded. "I was sliced into pieces by an individual of whom I know naught! Though I thought my life had ended, I ended up as you see me now! To fall at the hands of the enemy and yet live on is great shame for a warrior!"

"So your a warrior, huh? And a pretty prideful one at that." I observed.

"He's weird, kind of like Buggy." Nami said. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, do you?"

The head looked offended. "How can you address me so bluntly!? You are a woman, and I, a proud warrior! This is not natural!"

I immediately grabbed the head and squeezed hard. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were THAT kind of person."

"AH! You are crushing my scalp!" The head screamed.

"You have got a pretty big mouth for a disembodied head, and ungrateful, too!" Nami said, pulling on the heads cheek.

"Such violence!" It cried. "From what manner of alien land do you hail!? You, boy, are brutish! But this woman can be understood, clearly not in the right mind, doubtless because her clothing has been stripped of her!"

"What!?" I said.

"This is what I wear!" Nami told him, pointing at said area.

"H-How positively obscene!" The head gasped. "Why, you wear nothing but a chest binding!"

"Don't you like it?" She asked.

"Actually, I like it very much!" The head gave a perverted grin.

"Soru." I smashed the head into the floor at lightning speed, making it scream in pain as a spiderweb crack spread across the impact zone from the force. "Sanji."

"With pleasure." He complied as he kicked the head like a football, sending it flying into the wall.

"It hur...hur...itches!" Prideful little head, wasn't he? "To think such tendencies exist in foreign lands...how remarkable!"

"Get to the point." I hissed at the head.

"Obviously! Who are you people!? You said you were abducted from a ship of sort?" We should be asking YOU first you stupid head!

"We're pirates, baka." Sanji told him.

"Pirates!?" The head raged. "No wonder your ways are so barbaric! I detest pirates! The very thought of them makes me sick to my stomach!"

"Wow. I'm so shocked." I mumbled sarcastically. "I was expecting a totally different reaction." I lay on my side and rolled over, effectively ignoring him. Still though, I heard him whining on, and my attention was caught as the nature of the island was brought up. Turns out that half of the island was fire, and half was ice, as Nami had suspected earlier. Islands in the New World were pretty cool! But that sucked at the minute because we were locked up!

"Out of the way! My cola tanks are full to the brim!" I looked over to see Franky aiming at the door, and realising what he was gonna do, I jumped up in excitement.

"Frankyyyyyy Radicaaaaaaaaaal Beeeeeeeaaaaaaaaam!" Franky fired his awesome, blinding laser, and me and Chopper were starstruck from the display of sheer engineering awesomeness that was our shipwright. A large hole was now burned into were it once was. "The doors open. Let's leave."

"I guess that body isn't just for show!" Sanji figured.

"I wish I could fire beams!" Don't we all, Chopper.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Sanji asked the head, picking him up by his...topknot..."Samurai of the Wano Country!?"

"Ah! Fudge! How did I not notice that!?" I said.

"Wait! He's the samurai!?" Chopper asked.

"Look at his hair. A topknot is a traditional haircut for a samurai." Sanji pointed out.

"Ahhhhhhh! Then he's the scary samurai who sliced everyone up!" Chopper screamed.

"I don't see how he'd be able to, given he's just a head now." I said.

"I heard some kind of explosion coming from this way! It must be the pirates!" A voice yelled down the metal corridor outside our prison.

"Want to know why we came here? We followed a distress call from one of the guys you sliced up, Samurai-san!" Sanji told him.

"Sanji, come on! Just leave him behind!" Chopper begged.

"He may be a terrible, disgusting person, but is it right to just leave him here defenceless?" I thought aloud. Really, I was asking that myself more then anyone else, very tempted to use Shigan inbetween his eyes.

"I would not shamefully take the lives of others without reason!" The samurai told us. "I came to this island, in order to rescue my son! Those who stand in my way, I will slice down without hesitation!"

"Your son?" Brilliant, hit me in a soft spot, perv samurai.

Sanji shot him a look, which the head shot back, before he sighed and we started running, carrying the samurai by his hair.

"You're taking him with us!? But he's dangerous!" Chopper cried.

"I'll take full responsibility!" Sanji said.

"Let's go, guys!" I shouted. "If this is a half-ice, half-fire island, let's break out and find our nakama!"

"Your enjoying this too much, Ellix!" Nami told me.

"Can't help it! Doririririri!" I laughed.

Our first advanture in the New World had begun!

xxxPunkxHazardxxx

"Here's your delivery for the month, Monet." A female voice spoke.

"As always, thank you." A woman replied. She had wavy green hair and sharp yellow eyes with a green tank top and striped yellow/orange pants. The main thing about her was that instead of arms, she had wings, and instead of legs, she had the talons of a bird, giving her the appearance of a harpy.

"We can trust that your 'Master' will continue to feed this important supply?" The other woman spoke, her appearance hidden by a large dark blue cloak as she stood in the corridor. "It is so awfully difficult to travel all the way out here just to deliver these."

She gestured to the crates beside her, which had different labels on the side of them, such as 'Chemicals' and 'Equipment'. On all of them though, was the black stamp of a Jolly Roger; the main skull was a diamond shape, with sharp, triangle-shaped mean eyes, whilst the lower jaw was a half diamond, and had spiked teeth grrinning to connect the lower jaw to the upper one. The length of the crossbones looked like arrowheads, whilst the ends looked like shurikens, and there was a thin line dashing through the entire skull, making it look like it had a shine effect.

"The production will continue as planned." Monet assured her.

"Glad to hear it. There are MANY big names who want this to succeed." The woman nodded.

Monet shot her a sharp look, but quickly returned to smiling. "Thank you for your concern. Goodbye...Penni."

The other woman simply nodded, and walked in the opposite direction as Monet had some more masked minions carry the crates for her.

"Oh, Monet. Cold as ever." Penni spoke to herself. "Still though, nobody can argue with that sexy body your rocking. Oh, the things I would do to you..."

She was brought out of her fantasy at the sound of an explosion. "Oh? My, my, what could that be?" She smirked. "Looks like it's time for a surprise inspection." She then ran off in the direction of the noise.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Man! It's been so long! Too long! Hey, everybody! I'm finally back continuing my One Piece story! How you all been? Things have been pretty busy for me with exams and life in general, but I figured, why not? Let's just start it back up again! I had to think for a while about where I wanted the story to go from here, and I think I'm happy now!**

 **By the way, One Piece Film: GOLD is just two months away! And a Special leading up to it: Heart of Gold, has been announced! Hey! TheRealEvanSG! XFangHeartX! Oda stole your Devil Fruit ideas!**

 **Also! I've decided to create a story to bundle all of my major One Piece stories together for easy access. It'll be called One Piece: Ocean's Course, and will start from One Piece OC Film: Strong World, and will continue up to One Piece OC Film: Z, then continue when I finish this Arc! So check that out if you want to revisit or newly discover Ellix's earlier exploits!**

 **Now! Without further ado, thank you all for reading! And I shall see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Labs Secrets! 

We all ran down the iron corridor as our captors pursued us. Eventually we saw the end up ahead.

"A door!" Sanji cried, kicking it open, and we all charged in...only to stop and stare.

The room we were in could only be likened to a nursery, with rainbows and blue skies painted across the walls. The weird thing though, was that there were GIANT CHILDREN. All wearing white shirts and shorts, and all in different sizes.

"Giant...children!?" Sanji voiced my thoughts.

"There's nothing but kids everywhere! What is this place?" Franky gasped.

"Is it supposed to be some kind of day-care?" I could only assume.

"Who are they!?" A giant blonde boy asked.

"I've never seen them before!" An equally giant dark haired girl exclaimed.

"Look! One of them's a robot!" All of the boys instantly began oggling Franky with sparkling eyes.

"Are they the frozen people? Did they run away?" The girl asked, whilst the boys cheered 'Robot' repeatedly.

"You sure seem popular with the boys." Sanji observed.

"What did they mean about 'frozen people'?" Nami wondered.

"Are they giant kids? Is this an island of giants?" Franky thought aloud.

"But they're all in different sizes." I pointed out, before realising what I just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you guys." They just continued to marvel us.

"That guy has a cool scar!" One of them spoke of me.

"That one has curly eyebrows!" Another pointed at Sanji.

"Urusai, brats!" Sanji shouted, making me hit him over the head.

"Don't talk to children like that!" I yelled.

"Younglings!" The samurai head interrupted us. "Have you seen a child by the name of Momonosuke!? A healthy young boy!"

Well at that they all freaked out. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh! A talking head!"

"Why'd you have to open your fat mouth!? Now we can't ask them anything!" Sanji raged.

"Guys, it looks like they're still after us! We'd better keep moving!" Nami told us.

With the kids running around scared and the head screaming non-stop, everything was in full panic mode as those guys in hazmat suits from the Sunny appeared in the door.

"Hey, Mr. Robot!" The giant blonde boy spoke to Franky. "Did you come from outside the island?"

"Sure thing, I did! But actually, I'm a cyborg." Franky responded.

"Have you got a boat?" He persisted.

"Have we ever!" Frankt grinned. "The Sunny is the finest-"

"Save us!" The boy interrupted him with a pleading voice.

"Save you?" I gasped along with my other nakama. "What do you mean?"

"We're not feeling sick anymore! We feel fine!" The girl said.

"Please! We don't want to be here anymore!" They begged.

"We just want to go home! Please, help us!" The girl cried.

'Sick? Wanting to go home?' I thought. 'What is this place?'

"Alright! That's enough, children! You don't want to talk to those scary people!" One of our pursuers said. "Come over here whilst we put those nasty people to sleep! We can't fire our smoke cannons whilst you're all standing over there!"

"Cannons!? Aaaahhh!" The children panicked.

"What's going on here!?" I yelled at them. "Why are these children here!? Are you keeping them against their will!?"

"That's none of your business!" The leader shouted. "We're taking care of these children!"

"Y...You're gonna help us, right!?" The giant girl sobbed. "I've never been out of this building, but I know what's outside! There's nothing on this island, right!? No towns, and no people! Nobody's ever going to come for us! I want to see my mummy and daddy again!"

'They're very aware, despite being children...' I thought quickly. 'Alright then, I choose to trust them!'

"Hey! Children!" I yelled. "Come with us! We're all gonna get out of here!"

"Ellix!?" Chopper screamed.

"What are you thinking, V-Face!?" V-Face? That's a new one, Sanji. "We haven't got time for this! You think you can just say all these kids are coming with us now!?"

"You expect me to ignore young children when they need help? No way! I won't do that!" I shouted.

"I agree with Ellix!" Nami backed me up. "Let's save these children!"

"You, too, Nami-san!? We don't have any reason to! They themselves said they were sick! This could be some kind of hospital!" Sanji said. "We've only just met these children! We don't know who they are or why they're here! We're not some kind of charity, y'know!"

"I-I know that, but..." She put on a stern face. "How am I supposed to turn my back, on children who are crying for help!?"

'God, I love this woman.' I thought.

"Forget the kids! Just take 'em down!" They pointed their cannons towards us.

"Soru!" I dashed over to one of them. "Shigan Neiji!" I twisted my arm as I stabbed him with my finger, launching a drill-like piercing into his stomach and sending him flying back.

"Collier Strike!" Sanji shouted as he kicked another.

"Kung-Fu Point!" Chopper bulked up and uppercutted a third.

"Strong Right!" Franky punched the final one with his cyborg fist.

"Hey! Glad to see your with me!" I smirked.

"Quiet, Beanpole. I'm doing this because of Nami-san's beautiful words." The cook told me. "Chopper, you go on ahead and help Nami!"

"Right! Hiyah!" Chopper cried as he backflipped back.

"All of you! Follow the lady and the plushie! We'll handle things here!" I told them.

"Thanks, scar guy! You too, curly eyebrow guy!" They thanked us.

"Urusai, you little brats! I hate you for putting Nami-san in danger!" Sanji shouted.

"They're not brats!" I said. "They were stating the obvious!"

"Out of our way!" Our enemies took aim at us again.

"Rankyaku Igama!" I stood on one arm and swung my leg, throwing a curving slashing wind that sliced through all of the front troops, making them fall back with a cry of pain.

"Weapons Left!" Franky cried as he fired bullets from his left knuckles. "Ahahahaha! SUUUUUPEEEEER!"

"Urgh...it's like their entire bodies are weapons! No wonder they were able to break down the door!" They gasped. "Switch to poison gas grenades! The children aren't here anymore!"

Sanji, however, interrupted him by giving an upwards kick, knocking his gas mask off. "Then why don't you take off your masks, and join in the fun, eh?" He then proceeded to kick off all the masks and tanks to reveal...huh?

"Our air tanks and masks are out of action! Don't fire the gas grenades!" They all had curly hair, and horns. Curly horns, sticking out of their heads.

"Huh!? What are these people? Sheep?" Sanji wondered.

"Are they supposed to be satyrs?" I wondered.

"Whatever! We don't care!" The both of us yelled together as we attacked them.

"Shigan Oren Dangan!" I shot multiple air bullets from my right forefinger, piercing several of them.

"Mutton Shot!" Sanji kicked one, knocking them into the others like bowling pins.

"Let's destroy this doorway before anymore can get in!" I said. "Rankyaku!"

"Franky Rocket Launcher!" Franky's shoulder missiles and my air wave destroyed the area above the doorway, causing rubble to block the entrance.

"Alright! That's enough! The path is blocked!" Sanji said. "Now let's get moving! I think I just heard a different cry of fear! I think Nami-san might be wanting to confess her love to me!"

"Screw you, Sanji!" I shouted, flipping him off.

"Seriously though, what's up with these guys?" Franky thought aloud, pulling one off them out of their suits only to find that their lower half was that of a sheep. "Creatures like this are only meant to exist in legends."

"There's just too much going on on this island." I spoke to myself as Sanji and the head argued. "Giant children, half animal humans, a disembodied samurai head...and we've seen Skypeians and zombies! Ugh...we need to catch up with Nami, Chopper and the children."

"Oh my...you boys seem to be busy." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Who said that!?" Franky gasped, as we all turned towards the rubble.

A black slime seemed to be oozing through the cracks in the rubble, pooling into the room. "You must be awfully strong to do so much damage, I like that in a man."

Then it, slowly rose up, and began to take shape, until a figure was standing before us. She had pale white skin and a curvaceous body, clothed in a long-sleeved black leather top with the zip deliberately undone to show off cleavage, along with skinny black leather trousers and pointed black shoes with matching gloves. She had sharp green eyes and long, straight dark blue hair that stretched down then curved out with a lot of volume.

"A pleasure to meet you all." She spoke. "My name is Penni Wilde. 'Black Heart' to be precise, with a bounty of 280,000,000."

"The pleasure is all mine!" Sanji cooed with hearts for eyes. "Dear black heart, let me be your matching, shining whiteness!"

"How disgraceful!" The head shouted. "More importantly, this woman ALSO has no modesty!...Not that I am complaining!"

"Get back, both of you." I said as I pulled Sanji back by the shoulder. "Who are you? Your the first person we've seen here who isn't wearing a suit or a child. Are you the boss here?"

"Oh, I'm the boss of a lot of things, darling. But unfortunately not around here." She said in a creepily sexual voice. It was uncomfortable.

"You can be the boss of me!" Sanji cried.

"Quiet, you!" I shouted at him with shark teeth, before turning back to her with a serious expression. "What's your purpose here then?"

"Why, I'm just on a little trip." Penni smiled. "The cold is great for the skin, don't you know?"

"Stop with the hedging." I strongly affirmed. "What's going on in this building? Do you know where our nakama are?"

"There's more of you?" She twirled a strand of her hair inbetween her fingers. "How positively delightful."

I narrowed my eyes, before looking over my shoulder. "Franky, take Sanji and go catch up with the others. He's not gonna be much use in this situation."

"You sure?" He asked as he slung the perv over his shoulder.

"I'll catch up! Go!" I told him.

"Gotcha!" He nodded as he ran off.

"Your leaving us alone together? How romantic." Penni smiled.

"There were children in this room, crying about not being able to see their parents. And prior to that we recieved a distress call, someone begging for help from a samurai whose head we found detached from his body!" I narrowed my eyes. "Now tell me, what do you know?"

She tilted her head at me and pouted her lips. "Awww, don't be like that, darling." She then giggled. "There are some things a guy shouldn't be asking about...it'll get them in trouble."

"I know the feeling." I muttered. "What are you hiding?"

She giggled again. "Such a demanding man, so feisty!" She gave me a dark look. "How abou this? Let's play afun little game together, big boy. You win, I tell you something nice."

"And if I lose?" I questioned.

Penni smiled. "Your all mine, sexy."

 _xxxPunkxHazardxxx_

"Captain Smoker!" A voice yelled. "Will the Instructor be alright on his own!?"

A Marine ship with G-5 written on it was sailing through a crevice of ice, on its way to Punk Hazard. Aboard this ship was a group of Marines known as G-5, one of the most horrible group of Marines, who delighted in poor behaviour and horrible means of entertainment involving torturing pirates. Currently captaining this group was Vice-Admiral Smoker, whilst the Vice Captain was Captain Tashigi, both having been promoted after two years. The current G-5 Instructor, always feared for beating down the crew and having to straighten them out, was not present.

"He's more then capable." Smoker said, two cigarettes hanging out of his mouth.

"Just because the Instructor isn't present doesn't give you the right to return to your horrible behaviour!" Tashigi reminded them as they started partying.

Smoker, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes. "Something is definitely happening on this island...find it out. Brother."

At the same time, a man was walking through the snow, seemingly unaffected by the cold. He had sharp facial features and cold, grey eyes, with slicked back black hair with red highlights, that spiked out at the back of his neck. He wore a Vice-Admiral Marine coat over a black rider jacket with chains hanging out from the stomach pockets, and a red tribal flame design across it, along with baggy green trousers and black biker zip-up boots. Around his waist he wore a belt of cigarettes, one of which was in his mouth, as he literally chomped it down like a carrot.

"And when the cold wind blows...the fire of redemption shall burn...and when the black rain falls...the flames of justice shall grow." Vice-Admiral Ash sang.

 **New chapter! And a low of manga chapters swept through! And look guys! It's Ash!...Re-Remember him?...From OC Saga: Summit War?...No?**

 **Anyways! You guys've read the latest chapter, right? I am SO shipping Sanji and Purin, I don't care what you guys think! Please, Oda! Give us something! I know it's a shonen, and there's supposed to be more action then romance, but PLEASE!**

 **Ellix: Get that ero-cook a waifu so he'll stop hitting on Nami!**

 **Ah! Ellix! I'm glad you're here! I wanted to try something out!**

 **Ellix: Oh no...**

 **Because so many of my readers have their own awesome One Piece OC's, we're gonna have a little get-together!**

 **Ellix: What are you saying?**

 **During each of these A/N's we're gonna have a little topic for your OC's to discuss, and our readers OC's can respond in the comments!**

 **Ellix:...Uh huh.**

 **Of course, right now we have FourthWallBreaker, Vergil Leonidas, and KP360 wih us! (Check out their One Piece stories, they're all awesome). So! Our first topic for you guys to discuss is simple: What do you think of one another?**

 **Ellix: What do I think of them? Well Maria-chan's pretty cool, she's like a wizard! And she knows all these different things that sound sugoi! Vergil is a bit of a brutal guy, but I guess I can understand where he's coming from. And Gian's...um...Godzilla?**

 **Good enough. Say what YOU OC's think in the reviews! And now we must bid you adieu once again, but we'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Biscuits Room - Ellix vs. Penni! 

I cringed at that deal, I don't think being 'all her's' would be very good on my end, but there were too many unanswered things at the minute, and I had to get answers, otherwise we'd stumble around blind! "Fine then. What's your game?"

"Oh, how wonderful! What a good boy!" She beamed far too cheefully. "It's really rather simple, we're going to have a fun little game of tag! The only condition being...it'll be a little rough."

"...So, basically I can hit you." I guessed.

She gasped overdramatically. "So forward! So violent! I'm liking you more and more!"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Whatever. If you're glorifying a fight, then I'll just take you down."

She smirked. "Okay then, darling, you take the first shot."

'Baiting me into attacking her.' I thought. 'And so openly too? I don't know what kind of abilities she has at the moment, so I can't plan accordingly. In this case, I'll hit her hard from the get-go!'

"Soru!" I quickly dashed in front of her. "Shigan Five!" I stabbed her with all the fingers on my right hand in her stomach, sending her stumbling back from the shock of the impact.

"Ugh!" She grunted, blood dribbling down her chin. "Hehe...wow, so you know Haki. Clever."

'She knows I use Haki just from one attack.' I thought, when I realised something. 'Wait...I can't feel my fingers!'

I pulled my arm back, only for my eyes to widen as my fingers had turned pitch black, as a black goo of some kind dribbled down the back of my hand.

"What the hell is this!?" I cried, unable to move my fingers, as I looked at Penni, who was smiling.

"That's ink, dearie." She giggled, as more black goo began to drip from her arms and body. "I ate the Sumi Sumi no Mi, making me an Ink Human. Anything I touch gets stained black." She gave me a creepy look. "And then there's the fun part."

Suddenly, my fingers closed into a tight fist, devoid of my own free will! "Anything sentient, or at least anything that can move, that gets stained black by my ink, I can control to my hearts content."

'She can manipulate what she covers in her ink?' My eyes widened in realisation. 'Just touching her got my hand covered! Which means-!'

"You get it now, don't you?" She smiled. "You can't touch me. This is a proper game of tag, you young, sexy thing." She licked her lips. "When I cover you completely in ink, you'll be at my beck and call no matter what. And believe me, little one...you are going to RAVAGE me."

'Shit! This is bad!' I thought. 'I can't touch her, but since she's a Logia user, I can't hit her with Shigan Dangan or Rankyaku!'

She pointed a finger at me. "Ink Spout!" A trail of ink shot out of her fingertip towards me!

"Soru!" I zipped out of the way, as she raised an arm, causing a whole wave of ink to rise up in front of me.

"Ink Wave!" The ink descended down towards me.

"Geppo!" I kicked off of the air to avoid the ink as it splashed down around the Biscuits Room, and remained in the air, constantly kicking off of it, as I observed the ground, which had been covered in ink by the wave. "Crud, now I can't even stay on the ground."

"You, Mr. Man, are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Penni smirked. "That's quite alright, I love a good game." She held her hand out, and the ink underneath me began to bubble. "Ink Fountain!" I Geppoed away as a foutain of ink rushed up where I previously was.

"Ink Fountain Display!" I continued to use Geppo as more and more Ink Fountains erupted up out of the pool of ink that was now the ground, forcing me to swerve and dodge to barely keep myself dry!

"She's giving me a complete runaround!" I hissed in annoyance as I kicked the air. "I can't let this continue! I'll keep my attacks to a minimum, and hit her as hard as possible!"

"Geppo Bakuhatsu!" I forcefully kicked the air, creating a small explosion which rocketed me towards Penni as I hardened my right arm with Haki, taking advantage of my closed fist.

"Tekkai Gou!" I smashed my double hard fist into her stomach, making her cry out in pain as I smashed her into the ground before jumping backwards, the ink on the ground seemingly faded away as she took the damage. "Crap..." I muttered, having no feeling in my right arm as it was now covered in ink.

"You...reckless little devil." Penni coughed as she stood back up. "Unfortunately for you, I'm used to taking...many, types of punishment, so you're gonna have to do better then that." She wiped away the blood on her lips and chuckled. "But now, I have control over your arm. Which means I can do THIS!"

Suddenly, my right arm punched me hard in the face! My own limb attacking me took me by surprise, and my vision shook violently as the force actually floored me. I didn't have time to recover as my fist continued to punch me in the face and stomach.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Penni laughed mockingly as I punched myself again and again.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed my own arm, straining and once again being surprised at my own strength, as I struggled to my feet. My self-torment had earned me several painful punch wounds across my face and chest.

"Damn...I really don't know my own strength!" I muttered to myself. "Having to hold back my right with my left has essentially put both my arms out of comission, and I can't risk losing my legs! What do I do in this situation!?"

"C'mere, handsome! Ink Sprinkler!" Penni extended all her fingers, and inky tendrils shot from all of them towards me!

"Kami-E: Slime!" My body distorted wierdly, allowing me to avoid the inky fingers, only for them to curve back around and come towards me again! "Rankyaku!" I swung my leg, launching a slicing air wave that cut through the ink.

"Ink Spout!" She aimed both fingers at me and fired ink from them.

"Soru Mau!" I began zipping all over the room at a frantic speed, pushing myself to the limits of my Soru abilities, creating illusionary copies all around the room.

"What a lovely little trick." Penni smiled, before wagging her finger. "But that won't help you!" She raised her hands up, and two blobs of ink floated to the top of the ceiling before joining together into a big blob above us.

"Ink Rain!" She swept her arms downwards, and the blob exploded into ink droplets that fell around everywhere!

"Geppo! Kami-E!" I frantically kicked off the air into random directions as my body leaned away from as many ink drops as possible, with all my doubles fading away. Unfortunately, I still felt some hit my body and face, and I ended up falling to the ground.

Penni gave a petite clap. "I must admit, I'm very impressed that you managed to avoid getting inked completely." With some of my muscles covered, such as my shoulder and knee, my body was making sudden, involuntary spasms and lurches as she controlled as much of me as possible.

'Damn...my body...' I could only control about half of my self, whilst the rest was either pinned to the ground or spazzing out.

"There, there, don't struggle, it'll all be over soon." Penni smirked as she held a large blob of ink in her hand.

'No! Not here!' I thought desperately as I forced myself onto my hands and knees.

Purupurupurupuru...purupurupurupuru...

"Ugh! Of all the-!" Penni reached into her pocket and pulled out a Baby Den-Den Mushi that was green in colour with a shiny black shell, and a Jolly Roger that looked like skull and crossbones made of glass in red on it, whilst on the snail itself, a little sharp plastic point stuck out on each side of its head.

'Now's my chance!' Before she could answer, I kicked it out of her hands. "Kamisori!" Thinking quickly, I dashed out of the room and down the metal corridor.

"You sneaky little-!" I heard Penni say before her voice faded out.

'I can't let myself get covered in any more ink!' I thought frantically. 'Sorry, Penni, but I'll have to put a rain check on this game!'

"Where do you think YOU'RE going!?" I realised that she was chasing after me, her lower half liquefied into a long trail of ink. I felt my ink spots lurch downward, and I crashed into the floor, hardening myself with Tekkai to prevent further damage. "You almost got me there! But now, I have you right where I want you!"

I scrambled frantically to try and widen the distance between us, when suddenly, it felt like...something, had passed me.

"Huh?" A look of confusion crossed my face, as Penni also stopped, looking around in confusion.

Then, my vision flashed, and my head felt fuzzy for a moment, stumbling around. I felt...weird. It was then that I realised I could move my body of my own free will again. 'Did Penni lose control over me? What just happened?'

I tried to move forward, only to stumble when something weighed me down. 'Huh? Why does my chest feel so heavy?'

I reached up to grab my chest, only to squeeze something soft and round. 'What is...?' My fingers registered the touch, I felt the touch, my face burnt as hot as the sun. 'No...no, no, it can't be, get a grip, Ellix. Just look down and-' I shrieked.

I had boobs! Big boobs! There was like a canyon of cleavage instead of the floor!

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" I gasped as I hurriedly grabbed the zipper and zipped it up fully. 'Bad thoughts! Very bad thoughts! Calm down, calm down...wait...' There was no feeling down in the nether regions.

"My manhood!" I cried. "It has been stripped away from me! Why, cruel fate, why!? What is this anyway?"

I checked myself over. I was wearing a very familiar black suit, and had a shapely hourglass figure...god, my ass felt huge. And I had a lot of hair! I pulled it in front of my face and saw it was a dark blue.

And then realisation struck me.

"I'M IN PENNI'S BODY!" I screamed. "Which means...! AHHHHH!" Sure enough, I turned around only to find myself, rubbing my stomach and chest with a very unpleasant look on myself.

"Wow, what a nice, firm body you have." My body cooed with the unmistakable voice of Penni.

"You! What did you do!?" I cried.

"Beats me, my power doesn't have anything like this." Penni in my body shrugged, before resuming her creepy rubbing of my muscles. "Though I wish it did."

"Stop that!" I slapped my (and by that I mean her) hands away. "This is bad! Really, really, bad!" I suddenly tensed up as I felt her latch onto my backside.

"I've never noticed how big and beautiful my butt is. Such a hands-on experience." She giggled mischievously.

"Get off!" I shrieked, prying her away from me. "Something happened! It must've been when that feeling passed over us! Tell me now! What's going on here!?"

She shrugged with my shoulders. "Even if I did tell you, nothing would cause something like this. Now let me pull that zipper down! I wanba fondle myself!" She leapt at me with a lecherous grin.

"Hell no!" I cried, kicking her in the face. "We have to find a way to fix this! Until then, you're coming with me! We'll have to stick together just in case that requires us to switch back!"

"You're no fuuuuuuuun!" She whined as I picked myself up and started pulling her (a.k.a me) down the corridor.

"Geez, how does Nami run with these things?" I thought aloud as my chest bounced up and down. "Let's make something clear, Penni! Whilst this is a thing, I don't touch your body, you don't touch miIIIIIIIIIINE!?"

I looked back at her to see her grabbing my junk! "You can touch my body as much as you like. This feels sooooo good! Let me whip it out!"

"GET OFF MY GROIN YOU WHORE!" I screamed.

 **And another chapter! Man...I am treading the fine line of M-Rated here. Clinging on for dear life!**

 **Ellix: *Glarrrrrrrre***

 **...What's with that look?**

 **Ellix: You body swapped me, you bastard! I've got boobs now! It's weird!**

 **You should consider yourself lucky! You're living a mans dream!**

 **Ellix: Screw you! This is a perverts dream!**

 **Shut up now, it's time to once again banter with the OC's of our readers! The question for this chapter is: If all of you fought each other, who do you think would win and why?**

 **Ellix: Isn't that a little selfish? I mean, you would obviously disrespect everybody else and-**

 **Do it or I write you out of existence.**

 **Ellix: Me! I would win in that Battle Royale!**

 **TOO BLUNT!**

 **Ellix: Let me explain! It's true, Maria, Vergil, Gian, and even Blizzard from XFangHeartX are very strong in their own regards, with Reploid and Devil Arm and Full Transformation and Iron Fang, if you all teamed up against me, I would definitely have trouble. However! If it's a matter of simply incapacitating you all, I can do that instantly with Sleep Touch and Sleep Dust! Even your Full Transformation can't overpower sleep, Gian! Instant win.**

 **Also, Vergil Leonidas and KP360! I'm shocked at you both! FourthWallBreaker is a very good writer! And she updates three times a week! Literally! Please, give her some love!**

 **Ellix:...Author, what are you wearing?**

 **It's my Multiworld robes, Ellix. I reign supreme from this account! All made of sweets!**

 **Ellix:...Uh-huh.**

 **In any case, thanks for reading, you guys! Your support is truly appreciated! And I shall see all you sexy people in the next chapter!**

 **Ellix: YOU JUST DOVE INTO M-RATED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Weird Reunion

"Awwwwwww! Where is she!?"

Moored at the coast of the ice side of Punk Hazard was a ship made of black wood, with the same glass-like Jolly Roger that Penni had imprinted on the sails.

Standing in front of the ship, waiting impatiently, was a young woman with short but neat black hair and piercing yellow eyes. She wore a white fuzzy coat trailing down to her knees with black boots and grey mittens on her hands.

"Penni should've been back by now!" She whined. "We were gonna have snow cones! Why's she taking so looooong!?" She began to get teary-eyed. "Wh-What if she froze to death whilst coming back!? Noooooooooo!" She began to cry into her mittens, before instantly perking up.

"Oh wait! That's right! She gave me something to play with in the meantime!" She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a ball of bright red wool. "Yaaaaaay!" She then began to throw it up and catch it, then roll it around in her hands with childish fascination.

"Oi."

"Hm? Eeeeeeeeeek!" The girl shrieked as none other then Vice-Admiral Ash seemingly appeared next to her.

"What are you doing here? This island is off-limits." Ash demanded whilst eating a long cigarette like a chocolate stick.

"Um...um...summer vacation?" She whimpered.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What's your name, girl?"

"C-Cathy Fern, sir!" She saluted whilst sweating.

Ash gave a glance at the ship. "That's an awfully big ship...you riding that yourself?"

"Yes." Cathy squeaked.

"You won't mind if I have a look, then, will you?" Ash grumbled as he started walking up the plank.

"Um! Er, actually! Uhhhhhh!" Cathy stammered as Ash went past her.

However, as he reached the deck, the familiar sound of a Den-Den Mushi rang from his pocket, making him take the standard Marine baby snail out of his pocket. "What? I'm busy at the minute."

 _"I-Instructor Vice-Admiral Ash-san!"_ A panicked voice spoke down the line. _"Y-You have to help us! Vice-Admiral and Captain were both taken out!"_

"Taken out!?" Ash hissed. "By who!?"

 _"T-The Shichibukai! Trafalgar Law!"_

"Law..." He growled. "Fine. I'll be there." He then hung up and turned to Cathy. "I have something to take care of. Stay here until then, okay?"

"Okay..." Cathy whispered as Ash took off, leaving a trail of soot in his wake. As soon as he was gone, Cathy burst out into tears. "PENNIIIIIIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOU!?"

 _xxxPunkxHazardxxx_

"It's so cold! Why do you have to wear such thin clothing!?"

Me and Penni, still swapped, were now trekking through the snow outside of the lab. I had found an exit and had decided to venture outside to get a gist of what was here. Big mistake. It was cold, and I couldn't see anything through the snow!

"Maybe we should huddle together for warmth." Penni in my body suggested.

"NO." I stated firmly. "Seriously, tell me, how do you use your Sume Sume no Mi?"

"So you can make me bend to your whims? You naughty thing." I shot her a glare at her reply.

"So that I can do the exact opposite." I grumbled.

"Only if you tell me how to use your Dori Dori no Mi." She beamed.

"Fat chance." I denied, continuing our trek. "Ack, we can't keep going like this, it's getting us nowhere." I peered through the blizzard, then spotted a cave of sorts with frozen machinery surrounding it. "We'll go into that cave for shelter until we can keep moving."

"Whatever you say, dearie." Penni smirked.

"Just stop." I rumbled, pulling her along.

We reached the entrance of the cave and we were just about to stroll in when I saw something I didn't expect. My nakama, the giant children...and a big crocodile centaur. That must be the first time that sentence was ever thought ever.

'Everybody's here!' I thought happily. But that quickly turned to horror. 'Oh no, everybody's here! And I've been mind-swapped with persistent seductress! How the hell am I supposed to go about this!? Even if I try to explain the situation to them, why would they believe me!? What do I do!?'

"Ooooooooh!" I froze in place at a familiar voice, and saw Nami quickly run over to me, with me fearing that she was going to assault me...only for her to stop in front of me with hearts in her eyes. "It's you again! Even in the cold, your appearance warms my heart!"

'What? Why is Nami acting so weird?' I thought.

"Huh? Who're you?" Luffy asked, making me tense up.

"W-Well, I, um..." I stuttered, trying to think up a good excuse.

"I remember you!" Chopper said with a really disturbing expression. "You're that woman that Ellix stayed behind to fight!"

"What!? She's an enemy!?" Sanji screamed, very unlike him.

"Oi! Are you an enemy?" Luffy asked angrily.

"No." I replied as confidently as possible.

"It's okay then, guys!" He grinned, flashing them a thumbs up.

"You don't get a say in the matter!" Usopp cried, smacking him upside the head.

"Y'know, it's very rude to leave me waiting." I screamed internally as Penni made herself known in my body.

"Ellix!" Everybody cheered.

Franky unexpectedly ran up to her. "Ellix! I was so worried about you when they said you stayed behind to fight some woman!" He then shot a very fierce, and very familiar, glare at me.

"You wanna tell us the situation then, Ellix?" Zoro asked.

"I'd be glad to." I cursed her in my head. "Well, me and her fought, but then she wrestled me to the ground and undid my pan-"

"Urusai!" I screamed, clamping a hand over 'my' mouth. "Stop talking!"

"Hey! Let go of Ellix!" Luffy yelled as everybody got ready to attack.

"Please wait a moment!" I begged, and surprisingly, everybody stopped mid charge. "Th-Thank you...look, this may sound really weird, and a bit hard to believe, but you have to trust me on this." I took a deep breath, and exhaled. "...I'm Ellix."

"...Eh?" Everybody tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"Me and Penni were fighting, when suddenly we seemed to...swap bodies." I told them. "So, I'm Ellix, and she's Penni."

"Awwww, couldn't you have kept it up for a little longer?" Penni whined.

At that moment, Franky, Sanji, Chopper and Nami all screamed: "Oh no! It got Ellix too!"

"No! This just complicates things further!" Usopp shrieked.

"Wait...too? Don't tell me-!" I gasped, looking at the group.

"I'm Chopper." Sanji said. His eyes did seem rounder.

"I'm Franky!" Okay, that I could believe with that weird face.

"E-Ellix..." Franky whispered.

"Hey, Nami..." I waved at her in the cyborg body awkwardly. "...Wait...then that leaves..." My eyes widened in horror. "SANJI!" He was staring down at Nami's chest with a lovestruck look. "You bastard!" I leapt on top of him.

"Yes! Catfight!" Penni cheered.

"So it iS you, Beanpole!" Sanji in Nami's body yelled. " Why do you have to look so sexy!? And get off of Nami-san's body!"

"You get OUT!" I shouted as we pinched each others cheeks and growled at each other.

"This is such a turn on for me." Penni smirked.

"Is anybody else really creeped out that Ellix is saying stuff like that?" Usopp whispered.

"This is certainly interesting." Robin giggled to herself.

 _xxxPunkxHazardxxx_

After everything had settled down (which admittedly had taken a while) me and Nami in Franky's body sat next to each other, separating the perverts Sanji and Penni, can't have them interacting. Usopp had made us all headbands to indicate who was who, with mine having a smiley face whilst Penni's headband had her face giving a flirty wink. The samurai head had also somehow made coats for me and Penni out of stones, must've been a Devil Fruit ability. The group was now talking with Brownbeard, our captive crocodile centaur.

"This is so weird..." I thought aloud.

"I know..." Nami sighed. "I just hope we can turn back to normal. How do you feel, Ellix?"

"Weird." I admitted. "Not in a bad way, just...how do you carry these?"

"You get used to it." She mumbled.

"Nami? What's wrong?" I asked, clearly telling something was up.

"Oh, this is just so embarrassing!" She cried, covering her face with her robot hands. "Being stuck in Franky's body, I was so anxious at what you would think!"

"I don't mind." I replied, making her look at me. "No matter what you look like, you're still you, Nami. It doesn't matter to me."

She smiled. "Thank you, Ellix." She held my hand in her own.

"N-Nami...you're crushing my hand." I squeaked.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She panicked, releasing my throbbing hand from her iron grip.

"Actually, that's my hand." Penni perked up. "I must say, you two make a lovely couple. You should stay this way!"

"HELL NO!" We yelled together.

I listened as Brownbeard talked about the Worst Generation (Am I happy to be included in that? I am, actually) and the history of Punk Hazard, how it was once green and fertile before Vegapunk's disaster, then how the 'Master' arrived and helped the former prisoners. I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of the kind gesture.

I also listened instently as he described Trafalgar Law arriving on the island, and giving the prisoners the ability to walk again 'So, Law became a Shichibukai...but why would he come to this island? He did help me and Luffy at the Marineford War, but I just hope our captain doesn't hold that in such high regard he'll let his guard do-who am I kidding, he'll give him a bear hug.' Yep, gave up on that thought pretty quickly. I think Brownbeard was threatening us or something, but it sounded boring and Luffy was asleep, so I ignored him.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." I said, turning to Penni, a.k.a me.

"I'm just the deliverer." She shrugged. "I bring Mr. 'Master' all his chemicals and apparatus, as well as food and other supplies, difficult stuff to get in the New World I'll have you know." Her, a.k.a my, eyes then widened in realisation. "Oh no! I forgot!" She then immediately bolted out towards the snow!

"Hey! Where you going!?" Luffy cried.

"Hold it!" I tackled her to the ground. "The heck are you doing!?"

"I left my little kitty-witty on my boat all alone!" Penni cried.

"...What?" I asked.

"She's very needy! She's probably bawling her eyes out, waiting for me to come back!" Penni scrambled underneath me. "I have to go see heeeeeer!"

"No you don't!" I said, lifting her up. "You're not going anywhere! Your cat can last a little longer on her own! Usopp, help me tie her up!"

"Nooooooo! My cute little kitty!" Penni wailed.

After that incident, Penni now sat bound by chains, with a very pouty look on her face, whilst the giant children played with Franky in Chopper's body as he turned into Guard Point. I then noticed Nami (SANJIIIIIIIII!) and Brook running out as well.

"HEY! Where are you two pervs going!?" I called after them.

"We're gonna look for that dumbass samurai! He ran out after his torso!" Sanji (SO. MUCH. HATE.) yelled back.

"By the way, would you mind showing me your panties?" Brook requested.

"Sure! Why not!?" Sanji all too cheerfully agreed.

"HOLD ON A MOMENT!" Me and Nami roared.

"Ellix, PLEASE go with them and stop them!" Nami pleaded.

"Sorry, Nami, I've gotta keep an eye on myself." I said, pointing at Penni.

"I'll go with them!" Penni offered.

"No way! You'll complete the triforce of young, old and female perverts!" I rejected.

"Zoro! You go along with them!" Nami demanded.

"ME!?" Zoro cried, offended.

'Ingenious, Nami! That'll make them argue the whole time!' I thought, helping to push a very uncooperative Zoro out of the cave with the other two lecherous individuals.

We then gathered around (minus Chopper in Sanji's body, who was still tending to the children) and decided our next course of action was to find a way to return us to normal. Which I heartily agreed with, I wasn't used to all these weights in different places...plus...Franky in Chopper's body is just disturbing. Seriously, its gross.

All of a sudden, one of the giant children cried out in pain, and collapsed to their hands and knees. "It hurts...aaaggghhh...!"

"What's wrong with him!?" I gasped, as all of the other biggest children began suffering the same pain. "All of the giant ones?"

"The big kids are all collapsing?" Franky thought aloud.

"Chopper, you just examined them, didn't you? Do these children really have some kind of illness?" Nami asked.

"...No." Chopper replied with grim seriousness, usually unlike him. "Is there something you want about now? What do you usually do around this time?"

"Usually?...We have an examination...then they give us some candy...!" The biggest boy said.

"Candy?" Chopper repeated.

"Uh-huh, it's all fizzy, and smoke comes out of it." Another child told us. "It's very funny, but really tasty!"

'Smoke? That doesn't sound normal.' I thought, narrowing my eyes as Chopper yelled at Brownbeard. "Chopper, what is it?"

"NHC-10. That's what I found by examining these children." The doctor told us. "Only trace amount, but it's definitely there! It's a stimulant drug!"

"A DRUG!?" I gasped in shock.

 **Cliffhanger! Hiiiiii everybody! Sorry this chapter is so late! I've been pretty preoccupied this and last week, which has left me less time to write, but here it is now! Yay!**

 **Ellix: I still hate you.**

 **Oh, get over it. Move on, like me. Because our OC friends from last chapter gave a lot of good points about how a fight between all of you would turn out. Personally, Vergil Leonidas, I'd love to see that! You have my permission to use Ellix.**

 **Ellix: Screw you!**

 **And now, we'll move onto this chapters OC discussion! And I got the idea for this one from KP360's crippling addiction! If Ellix, Vergil, Maria and Gian all played a multiplayer game together, what would they play and who would they be?**

 **Ellix: Let's play Mario Party 2! I'll be Luigi, Vergil can be Yoshi, Gian can be DK, and Maria can be Peach! Let's all go to Pirate Land!**

 **So then, as always, thank you for reading! By the way, just to let you guys know, for the next week or two I'm going to be away, so that'll be the reason you probably won't hear from me for a bit. In any case, I shall see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Several Surprises! 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted grabbing Penni's, and also my, collar.

"I don't know what you're yelling at me for!" She responded angrily, as the children continued to collapse in pain.

"Don't play dumb! You said you were the one delivering supplies here!" I yelled. "You're the one who keeps bringing this drug here, aren't you!?"

"Ellix! Chopper! We don't have time for this!" Nami cried, as the doctor in Sanji's body yelled at Brownbeard. "We need to help them!"

"All I do is deliver a bunch of stuff, like I know what he does with them." Penni shrugged, seemingly unaffected by the awful situation. "Doesn't matter to me."

"These are INNOCENT CHILDREN!" I screamed. "And YOU helped DRUG them! How could you be so uncaring about that!?"

"Sorry sexy, I have my job, I do it, no questions asked, no worries about a spiderweb effect or any of that stuff." She waved it off again. "You'd understand if you knew who I worked for."

"You-!" I seethed.

Our argument was interrupted by a loud explosion, as one of the giant children had punched Luffy in the wall with an enraged look on his face.

'Now they're becoming enraged!?' I thought quickly, as more of the giant children started acting beserk. 'Is this another effect of the drug!?'

"Hey!" I shook Penni. "Use Sleep Dust and put them to sleep!"

My face gave me a blank look. "Wha-?"

"Put them to sleep! We can't attack these children, so we'll make 'em sleep! Hurry!" I emphasised harshly.

"Why of course...if you tell me how to use your DF." She smirked.

I flinched. 'If she starts using the Dori Dori no Mi, there's no telling what she could do! But in a situation like this...argh! What can I do!?'

Suddenly, one of the children punched the ground near us, making me and Penni fly back in different directions so that I lose sight of her, and thus, my body.

"These kids are strong!" I gasped as I stood up.

"Bakusui-boshi!" Usopp fired a large pellet which exploded around the large children, causing all of them to fall into a deep sleep.

"Woah...nice work, Usopp." I complimented.

"Heh, thanks. You were actually the inspiration behind that move." I felt slightly honoured at that comment.

"...So these children really were kidnapped..." Nami breathed.

"Luffy." Chopper spoke. "I can't just leave these children. They just want to go home! They want to see their parents...we have to help them!"

"Hmmm...then let's take them to their parents!" Luffy reasoned.

"You idiot! It's not nearly that simple! There are a mountain of problems to deal with!" Franky rebutted.

"Indeed...and we still don't even have a proper grasp of the situation." Robin agreed. "Until we expose the mastermind behind this, nothing can be certain!"

"You mean that 'Master' guy?" Luffy thought aloud. "But Zoro, Sanji and Brook have run off to find that samurai already...oh well, we'll just have to go back to the lab without them! To find this 'Master'!"

"Good point! Then...I guess I'll stay behind as well." Nami volunteered.

"That's dirty and low, Nami! You're just scared, aren't you!?" Usopp cried, making me bonk him on the head.

"Just give up by now, will you?" I huffed as I looked around...noticing someone was missing. "...Hey, has anybody seen Penni?"

"Eh? No, I don't see you anywhere, Ellix." Luffy looked around.

"She was here just a moment ago..." Nami pondered.

"That sneaky little-!" I realised. "She escaped in all that commotion! With MY body! How will I be able to change back without her!?"

"Oh, just stay as you are! It'll be fine!" Luffy grinned.

"There is nothing fine about this!" Me and Nami shouted.

"She seemed desperate to go and find her 'kitty'." Robin remembered, imagining a cute little cat.

"That's right. Penni said that she was on a boat, so she must have one moored on this side of the island!" I thought aloud. "I'm gonna have to go and find her."

"On your own? Will you be okay in that body?" Franky asked.

"Going out to find someone isn't that hard. Besides, if I find her ship, having her appearance might actually come in handy!" I reasoned.

"Then it's decided!" Luffy nodded. "Let's go!"

 _xxxPunkxHazardxxx_

"This is...confusing." Ash admitted, looking at Tashigi and his brother, who were acting very differently from each other. "Explain it to me again."

"We swapped bodies!" Tashigi in Smoker's body explained.

"Eh!? No way! That's too hard to believe!" Ash gasped.

"God, you're slow." Smoker in Tashigi's body grumbled.

"...You're my brother alright." Ash accepted it quickly.

"Whatever. There are more pressing matters at hand." Smoker said. "You say you found another ship?"

"Yeah, with this girl on it." Ash confirmed, eating a cigarette. "The fact it exists here in the first place is weird...really weird."

"Matters may be more intertwined then we think." Smoker grumbled.

"Oh, stop talking in riddles." Ash whined.

A temple pulsed on Tashigi's bodys forehead. "In any case, we need to start moving right now if we're going to stop all this."

"With you looking like that? Okay, fine." Ash stood up.

"Please make some sense of this, Instructor Vice-Admiral!" The members begged.

"I'm going back to that ship." Ash huffed. "Come join me when you can fly again. Y'know, because right now you can't...'cause your stuck as a woman. Bye!" He then took off, leaving a trail of burning soot in his wake.

"Little prick." Smoker growled as G-5 set off into the snow.

 _xxxPunkxHazardxxx_

So, I diverted from the group of Luffy, Robin, Franky and Usopp and went a different way down the mountain, heading for the shore. However, it was at that point I heard an explosion, and looked back to see smoke billowing from where I had just come from.

'What happened?' I thought quickly, worried at what the smoke could mean. 'I'd better head back and see what's going on.'

I took one step backwards, and all the snow underneath me sunk, before it collapsed entirely.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" I shrieked as I tumbled down in a snowslide, curling my body in as my vision became nothing more then blurs of white snow and grey skies, until I finally stopped by faceplanting into the ground. "...Ohhhhh...that wasn't pleasant..."

I got up and brushed myself down (trying my best to avoid my chest area) and looked forward, finding myself near the edge of the water. "I guess I was closer then I thought...huh?"

I spotted a ship docked further to the east...its wood looked to be completely black, as if it was charred or something. But the most noticeable thing was the Jolly Roger on the sails, which looked identical to the one on Penni's Den-Den Mushi.

"That must be her ship." I spoke to myself. "Time to see if she's there." I trudged theough the snow until I came up close to it, and noticing a plank, I started walking up.

"Penniiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Suddenly, I felt something hug me from behind.

"Ah!" I gasped at the surprise attack, and looked around to see a young woman with yellow eyes and a white fuzzy coat hugging me. "Huh?"

"I-I missed you so muuuuuuuuuch!" She wailed. "I was so scaaaaaaaaared!"

'Who is this?' I thought. 'A crewmate of Penni's?...Wait...don't tell me THIS is her 'kitty'?'

"Where'd you go for so long? I was so worried about you!" She whimpered.

"Oh, uh..." I told myself that I had to act like Penni...which was easier said then done. "I'm so, so, sorry, I just got caught up...um...staring at some eye candy."

"Ohhhhhhh! Why do you always do that when you have me!?" The woman whined in jealousy. "But that still took FOREVER! Are you sure you're okay, Penni?"

"Urk!" I silently panicked, thinking I'd forced it, but remained calm. "J-Just a little absentminded today my cute little kitty. Lot to do, remember?"

"Yep! I know, lots and lots of stuff to deliver for the boss!" She nodded.

'So Penni and her seem to be working for someone...but who? I need to check in their ship.' I thought.

"Oh! Penni! I remembered!" She got all teary-eyed. "A-A guy with black and red hair appeared, eating cigarettes, and he was super scary! I think he was a Marine!"

My eyes widened at that description. 'Ash!? What's he doing here!? Wait...didn't they say they saw Smoker when they ran into Law? I guess wherever Smoker is, his brother isn't far behind...'

"Can we please leave now, Penni? It's so boring around here!" She added.

'We can't leave! I need to get her to stay somehow!' I racked my brain for an answer, before I got an idea. "I'm sorry, my little kitty, but I need you to do a teeny tiny favour for me first."

"Anything, Penni! You name it!" She jumped at the opportunity.

"I...I need you to go to the lab and meet with Trafalgar Law." I faked.

"Trafalgar Law? Who's that?" She asked.

"A guy in a black coat with a fuzzy hat." I recalled from the description I was given. "He wants to personally thank you for helping bring these supplies. I'll stay here and hold down the fort, okay?"

Her eyes lit up. "Wow! Praise from a client? That's so cool! Okay! I'll be back before you know it, Penni!" She then began running on all fours out across the snow.

'That should keep her occupied.' I thought. 'And hey, if she does find Law, I might find a way to fix this whole body swap situation! For now, though, I'd better check their ship.'

I walked onto the deck, and looked around before checking a door, inside was a room filled with crates. "Time to see what they're shipping."

I pulled at the tops of some, but they were all nailed shut, so I instead looked to the smaller ones, and eventually found some which were unlocked. The first one I opened seemed to be filled with small bombs, similar to grenades.

"Yikes." I popped the lid back on quickly, before checking the next box, which was filled with handcuffs. I tentatively touched one, only to quickly withdraw my finger. "Seastone handcuffs...I'd better take one." I found a small black bag filled with gunpowder and nonchalantly tipped it all out onto the floor so that I could put a pair of handcuffs into the bag and sling it over my shoulder.

"No doubt about it, they're transporting weaponry, a lit of it, to a lot of people." I observed. "So obviously, whoever they work for must have a wide influence. This just got interesting."

With a bag in tow, I walked out of the room, only to hear a faint noise of some kind...it sounded like...thudding. I traed the noise to another room, and carefully opened the door, leaving me shocked as to what, or rather who, was inside.

She wore a black jacket missing its right sleeve, but having a pink rose vine pattern trailing down the left sleeve, over a no-sleeve white tank top, and baggy dark green trousers with black laced boots.

"Annabel!" I gasped.

Annabel was someone I had met when I took over the Fleet of Thieves in order to get to Marineford two years ago. Her hair was a slightly darker shade, and she was a bit more curvaceous, but it was definitely her, tied up to a chair and gagged, alone in the room.

"What are you doing here!? Are you okay!?" I ran over to her and undid her gag.

"You bitch!" She immediately screamed in my face. "For the last time, I'm not getting involved in any of your se-"

"Calm down, Annabel!" I cried. "I'm trying to rescue you, here!"

"Rescue me? You're the one who put me in here!" She screamed.

'This is gonna be difficult to explain...' I thought. 'I'd better try to think of a way to convinve her of my truth...maybe...'

"Annabel, your sister died in a fire when you were 8, right?" I asked.

She noticeably flinched at that, before resuming her glare. "How do you know that?"

"Because you told me, on our way to Marineford." I said, as I began to explain.

 _xxxPunkxHazardxxx_

"Argh! Let me go! Law! You'd better have a good reason for this you stupid, sexy...hunk of man meat!"

"Be quiet, Penni." Trafalgar Law moaned as he carried the body of Wodos T. Ellix over his shoulder. "I made a rash decision to stop you from leaving the island...but this is just causing me more trouble."

"It's all your fault to begin with!" Penni whined. "As soon as we find my hot, gorgeous body, you're switching us back! And then, me and my precious little kitty are leaving."

"No you're not." Law stated bluntly. "I need you."

"Huh!? What do you mean by that!? Are you so bedroom deprived that-oof!" Law suddenly dropped her in the snow. "Now what!?"

"I need both hands, so just stay there." Law said, as a large, towering figure with what looked like a hat and a rifle, moved towards them. "There's something I need to take care of."

 _xxxPunkxHazardxxx_

Annabel stared at me. "...You seriously expect me to believe all that?"

"Your choice." I walked behind her chair and began undoing her binds. "We need to get you out of here. I'll take you to where me and my crew are."

"I get to meet the Strawhats? What an honour." She stood up and rubbed her wrists. "So then, IF I believe you, have you found your body yet?"

"No. I thought she'd be here." I admitted. "Now I'm back to square one. But in any case, I'd better take you back."

Annabel walked over and picked something up out of the corner of the room, revealed to be her blood red scythe, which she strapped to her back. "Then what are we waiting for?"

We both exited the room and walked down the plank. "So, how did you end up here, anyway?" I asked.

"I'd just finished some personal training and came here to the New World." Annabel explained. "But then those two got the drop on me and stole my scythe, leaving me defenceless for them to tie up."

"Sounds rough..." I admitted.

"Hey! Hold up!"

We both froze at the voice which I recognised, and I turned to indeed see a familiar face, eating a cigarette. 'Ash!'

"Who are you two?" He asked, arms folded behind his head. "Last I was here, that Cathy girl was around, and I told her to wait right here."

'Oh, that girl must've been Cathy.' I realised. "Um...we-"

"Hey." Annabel interrupted me. "That coat you're wearing...are you a Marine?"

"Huh?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, pretty much. Vice-Admiral Ash. What's it to you?"

Annabel immediately pulled out her scythe and raised it above her head. "Die, Marine!" She swung the scythe down forcefully, but Ash turned into his namesake and floated away as the swing exploded into the ground, the surprise attack knocking me off my feet.

"Guess you're not a fan." Ash figured as he reformed. "Have it your way, then."

Annabel swung from the side, but Ash jumped back to dodge it and clenched his fist, making it turn into grey soot with smoking embers, before his arm dissolved entirely. "Red Cloud!" A burning smog drifted towards Annabel.

Annabel respositioned her grip on her scythe so that she could hold it behind her back. "Lunar Tempest!" She spun her entire body around, launching a slicing air wave that easily cut through the cloud, and forced Ash to launch into the air to avoid the attack.

"Red Ember!" Small blasts of black fireballs trailing thick soot began shooting out of Ash's back, forcing Annabel to run as they exploded into the ground, launching up black and white snow.

"Crescent Wing!" Annabel changed her holding style again, holding the bottom of the scythe upward with the blade at the bottom, she pulled it back before tossing it, throwing the weapon into the air like a deadly boomerang, as it curved around and headed straight for Ash, the Vice-Admiral instantly shooting straight down to the ground to avoid it, painting the snow he landed on black as Annabel's weapon returned to her, and she expertly caught it.

"Alright miss, I don't get serious too often, but..." Ash's eyes narrowed as both of his arms turned into ash. "Red Heat!" He smashed both ash fists into the ground, causing a wave of burning air and sharp ash to burn across the snow towards her.

"New Wave!" Annabel held her scythe out, before almost instantaneously slicing through the ground in front of her, causing all the snow to burst upward, and the ashe to smash into it, resulting in an explosion of hot smoke.

Seizing my chance, I grabbed Annabel by the wrist and started dragging her away. "Ellix!? What are you doing!?"

"We don't have time to fight Ash right now!" I told her. "We need to sort out other problems first! Like getting my body back! We'll do this later!"

"No way! Let go of me! Elliiiiix!" She complained.

Ash, meanwhile, waited for the smoke to clear, only to find nobody there. "Eh? Where did they?" He looked around in confusion, before facepalming. "Ahhh, damnit. They musta done a runner. Last time I be cautious in a fight."

He began humming to himself as he munched on a cigar. "Whatever...something terrible is happening on this island. And I'm not gonna stop 'till I find it."

 **Oh wow. WOW...it has been a while hasn't it?**

 **Ellix: You are terrible.**

 **I know! I know! I'm sorry! I had other things I was doing, and now that holidays for me are drawing to a close, I figured I'd get a new chapter up before I start university. Really sorry everybody, but since I'm probably gonna be even busier from here on out, this update schedule might be the norm! So, sorry again for making you wait so long, I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Ellix: Put a little more backbone into it next time.**

 **Quiet you. So, since I want to get this chapter out to you guys as quickly as possible, I'm gonna end it here. So, if you're still reading, thank you very much, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Operation 'Capture Caesar' Begins! Ellix vs. Ash!

"Come on, it's this way." I was literally having to drag Annabel behind me up the snow towards the cave where my crewmates were. "Can you, maybe, try walking please?"

"I can't believe you dragged me away from a fight with a Marine!" She snarled at me with a dark expression. "You know how much I hate them! Marine fanboy! I should kill you too!"

"Good luck with that." I sighed with a deadpan expression. "I didn't realise that Marines would be here. If Ash is here, then that means Smoker and Tashigi aren't far behind. You can do whatever you want after I've told my crew all this!"

Finally, we reached the entrance of the cave, with Annabel finally putting effort into walking behind me. "Hey, I'm back." I called.

"So you finally turn up, Nightmare-ya." I froze as a new figure appeared before me.

"Trafalgar Law!?" I gasped. "What are you doing here!?"

"I was bringing her back." He stepped out of the way to reveal my body tied up.

"Ah! There you are, Penni! You bitch! I went out looking for you!" I raged.

"Ooooh, my glorious sexy body is back!" She cried. "Why does it have to be in such an unfortunate situation, though...?"

"Ellix is back!" I looked over to see Luffy, Usopp, Franky, a bandaged Chopper, Robin and Sanji's body all together.

"Hey, everyone..." I stopped and looked at them closely. "Hey, Chopper, Franky, you're back in your own bodies?"

"Wow, you noticed? Impressive." Franky nodded.

"Yeah, only he got my body all battered and bruised!" Chopper shouted at the cyborg.

"I could tell because your faces were normal." I gestured to Penni's. "So...seeing as my girlfriends body isn't here..." I looked at Sanji with a despaired expression. "...I'm sorry, Nami."

"Thank you, Ellix." She wept softly.

"Hey, who's this with you?" Franky asked.

"Oh, this is Annabel. She's a friend of mine from the Whitebeard War." I introduced her.

"Eh? She is?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Yes, she was there, remember?" I asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm...nope." Luffy replied honestly.

"Please don't take offence to that, that's just how he is." I told Annabel.

"I'm just kinda happy I get to meet the infamous Strawhats." She shrugged.

"Infamous? Really?" The rest of the crew blushed cheekily.

"Nightmare-ya, we have matters to discuss." Law insisted.

'Nightmare-ya?' I thought about the weird nickname for a second, but quickly dismissed it. "What do you have to talk with us about?"

"First, we should settle things. That is why I brought her here." He gestured to my body.

"As a form of peace offering? Kinda pointless when it's your fault in the first place." I mumbled.

"Do you want your body back or not?" Law hissed.

"Yes! Oh, but first..." I reached into the bag I brought with me and pulled out the seastone handcuffs. "Put these on me."

"Heyheyhey! Those are MINE! You went to my ship!?" Penni in my body gasped, before crying. "What did you do to my little kitty?"

"I sent her on a little 'errand' to the labs." I told her as Usopp clamped the cuffs on behind my back, instantly weakening me and making me collapse to the ground.

"My kitty! You bastard! I'm not gonna forgive you for that!" She whined like a child.

"Room." Law stated as a dome appeared around us. "Shambles."

A shock went through my body and suddenly I was tied up with rope. I looked down at myself to see a familiar pair of legs.

"Hooray! I'm back!" I cheered ecstatically.

"Thank god, Ellix is back." Usopp sighed in relief as he undid my ropes and I jumped to my feet, stretching my arms and feeling up my face.

"I got my good old body back!" I clapped happily.

"At least one of us is back to normal." Nami sighed in relief.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Nami. Didn't mean to brag." I apologised.

"I'm so happy I've got my sexy body back...but my kittyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Penni cried in a weird mix of happy and sad.

"Now then, let's get down to business." Law said.

"Yeah! Ellix! We've got a plan!" Luffy boasted.

'Luffy and a plan? This can only end in disaster.' I thought.

I sat with Nami and listened to Law's plan on how to take down one of the Four Emperors, Kaido...which was completely insane, yet also normal for our crew. At this point, I wasn't even surprised that Luffy insisted he wanted to beat all four of them. But it all had to do with the 'master', Caesar, on this island.

"It's actually helpful you kept Penni here, Nightmare-ya." Law nodded to her. "She's responsible for supplying Caesar with his chemicals and equipment. Using her, we have an edge against him."

"Nooo! You can't do that! My captain is gonna be mad at me and my precious kitty-witty!" Penni cried.

"So we just need to get Caesar, right?" I said. "But still, there are complications to this."

"I believe you said there were other people here." Robin remembered.

"Yeah! Like that crazy harpy!" Usopp yelled.

"As well as the Marines." Annabel snarled.

"Nobody said this will be easy." Law nodded.

"That's what we're all about!" Chopper tried and failed to raise his hoof.

"So then, we've got our battle plan, right?" I asked again.

"Me, Luffy, Franky and Ellix go after Caesar." Robin said.

"Me and Tony-ya will go into the labs to find medicine for the children." Law confirmed.

"Me, Usopp and Annabel will stay here with the children, Brownbeard and Penni." Nami nodded.

"Then we all group up to find Sanji, Zoro and Brook." Franky finished.

"I wanna go out and fight those Marine bastards..." Annabel pouted. "But I guess I have enough of a conscience to help these kids out."

"Will you be alright, Nami?" I asked her. "You're not in your own body, so you can't fight like this."

"I'll be fine, Ellix." She assured me. "You be careful yourself, 'kay?"

"Don't need to tell me!" I smiled, then sweatdropped. "...Sorry, Nami...I can't take it completely seriously with Sanji's face."

"That's fine." She patted me.

"Uh, about our team-up...I can't actually move right now." Chopper pointed out.

"I'll just carry you." Law dismissed the problem.

"Actually, I think I have a solution." Usopp perked up.

And thus our crew began snickering and laughing as our sniper tied our doctor to our new alliances hat. What was really the golden moment for me though was Law's priceless look of absolute horror.

"Hey, if you're gonna be in an alliance with us, get used to this." I laughed as I patted him on the shoulder, making him look at me with a half-dead face.

Our group got ready to head out into the snow as I slipped on a dark green coat with black stripes and a black fuzzy hood.

"Yosh! Let's go get that Caesar bastard!" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah!" The rest of us cheered, as everyone charged forward, but I stopped.

"Wait! Luffy! Do you even know where Caesar is!?" I called after him.

"Nope!" He yelled back, making me faceplant the cold hard ground.

"If we're gonna go after Caesar he'll be in the labs, so we'll need the element of surprise!" I said. "Let's walk around and enter from the other side instead of charging straight in."

"Eh? But that's booooriiiiing..." The captain whined.

"I agree with Ellix's plan. Let's go the long way." Robin backed me up.

"Mmmmm..." Luffy pouted, before he suddenly grinned. "I have an idea!"

'Oh joy.' "What would that be, Luffy?"

"We'll take a shortcut!"

I folded my arms. "And what would this shortcut be?"

Luffy stretched his arms out and grabbed two chunks of ice, before stretching himself back and wrapping the three of us within his reach. "Gomu Gomu no..."

"Of course." I sighed.

"Rocket!" And with that the four of us were launched across the sky at breakneck speed.

"Woooooah!" Franky cried as we flew, whilst Robin almost looked amused.

"Luffy, I'm guessing you didn't think about landing." I guessed.

"We'll be fine!" He gave me a thumbs up.

"Depends on where we la-oh god!" I realised we were quickly approaching a Marine ship. "Geppo!" I stopped myself mid-flight as Luffy and Franky crashed into the ship, and Robin stayed suspended with her 'Wings' technique, allowing me and her to slowly land as Luffy and Franky burst out of the rubble.

"Master! Get out here!" Luffy roared. "I'm gonna kick your ass and kidnap you!"

"That was actually a pretty good shortcut!" Franky beamed.

"But remember, we're supposed to be secretive." Robin pointed out.

"Too late for that now, look where we are." I gestured to the Marines and Caesar subordinates around us.

"Th-Those are Strawhat pirates! What are they doing here!?" One of them yelled.

"Strong Right!" Franky punched a whole group of them.

"Sleep Dust!" I exhaled rqainbow powder which put a large group of them to sleep.

"So, where's he supposed to be, anyway?" Luffy asked.

"I highly doubt he'd be outside." Robin hypothesised.

"Uh, guys? Situation?" I pointed forward.

"Huh? Hey! It's Smokey!" Luffy waved to the Marine Captain...who looked weird for some reason.

'If they're herte, that means...' I thought.

"Rokushiki!" Ash suddenly erupted in a volcano of black soot into the sky. "Red Shot!" He launched an ashen fist at me, and we jumped out of the way as it exploded into the snow.

"Woah! it's that guy, too!" Luffy gasped.

"To think you Strawhats are here as well...geez, what a pain." He huffed. "Whatever. We have unfinished business, remember?"

"Yeah, great, another time, Ash!" I waved as I began running. "We've got more important stuff to do!"

"Wha-!?" He facefaulted before gritting his teeth. "Don't even joke about that! Red Eruption!" Suddenly large balls of ash shot out of every part of his body and rained around us in giant explosions.

"Figured it wasn't gonna be that easy..." I admitted.

"Oi, Ash!" For some reason, Tashigi yelled up at him. "Don't go overboard with so many of us still here!"

"R-Right, sorry." Ash dejectedly apologised for some reason.

'What is this situation?' I thought in confusion.

"But whatever the case..." He swept his arm and cause the ash already on the ground to rise up in a burning wall that blocked our path. "I'm not gonna let you all run away again!"

"Ash is definitely gonna be a problem if we leave things like this." I pondered, before turning to my captain. "Guys! I'll take care of Ash! You focus on finding Caesar!"

"Okay! We'll leave it to you, Ellix!" Luffy nodded.

"Geppo!" I kicked off the air until I was face to face with him in the sky.

"So, you're finally facing me, Rokushiki." Ash said. "No more running away...I take it that means you now know Haki?"

"Great deduction skills." I confirmed with a smirk. "This time, I can hit you."

"I wonder about that." Ash hissed as he ate a cigarette whole. "You ready?"

"Of course!" I grinned.

"Red Shot!" He launched his fist at me but I jumped above it with Geppo.

"Busoshuko Haki!" Both my legs turned jet black. "Zoka Rankyaku!" I threw my leg forward and launched a much larger and sharper air wave that Ash barely dodged, making it slice into the snowy ground in a large explosion.

"You certainly have become stronger." Ash acknowledged. "But your not the only one!" Suddenly both his fists turned black with Haki. "Red Vortek!" His arms twisted together into a spiralling vortex that shot towards me.

"Geppo!" I jumped out of the way of it and shot towards him as I hardened my arm with Haki. "Zoka Shigan!" I stabbed him in the stomach with my hardened finger, but he had covered his torso with Haki, preventing my attack from piercing his gut as he threw me off.

"Red Jet!" His whole body suddenly became heated with crimson ash as he shot towards me.

"Kamisori!" I used my combo of Geppo and Soru to zigzag across the air towards him.

We continuously clashed against each other with our speed and Haki, punching each other over and over as we suspended ourselves above the water that separated the two islands. We broke apart and panted slightly, giving me time to wipe my injured face and unfortunately register the pain of him burning me on my cheek.

"You're strong, Rokushiki." Ash admitted, trying to ignore his wounds.

"Yeah, well-woah!" I gasped as suddenly a red blob of slime flew past my face. I was suddenly aware that loads of them were flying through the air. "What are these things?"

"More weird stuff? Damnit, as if there wasn't enough to worry about." Ash sighed, rubbing his face. "Whatever. Right now, all I want to do is fight you!"

"If that's what you want, then bring it already!" I shot towards him and hardened my arm again. "Zoka Shigan Five!" I lunged forward with all five fingers, but he swerved out of the way of the attack.

"Don't think you can fight me like that!" He cried as he grabbed my side and burned me, making me hiss.

"And you don't underestimate me!" I swung my hand and stabbed him in the back with Shigan Five, making him cry out in pain as he shot through the air before straightening himself.

"Red Shot!" He launched an ashen fist at me, when suddenly one of the blobs flew in front of him, and as his attack hit it, the slime exploded! It caught me off guard and I was sent tumboling through the air just outside of the blast radius before I righted myself with Geppo.

"gah! That came out of nowhere! And was way too close!" I wiped some sweat off of my forehead.

"So these things explode?" I heard Ash say as more flew through the air between us. "great. I'll kill two birds with one stone!" He crossed his arms over his chest as both his torso and his biceps were covered in Haki.

'Wait, don't tell me he's going to-!' My eyes widened in horror.

"Red Nova!" He suddenly unleashed a giant explosion of ash from his body, that caused the blobs to all explode as well in a giant chain reaction.

"Zoka Tekkai!" I hardened my body with both Rokushiki and Tekkai as the explosion pushed me back with overwhelming force, and I felt myself fly down and crash into the ground with incredible power as I skidded across it before I stopped finally.

"...Owwwwwww..." I groaned as I painfully sat up. Even with a double defence it still hurt. A lot of me hurt...especially my butt for some reason...it felt really-

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" I jumped to my feet and patted my backside furiously. "The ground's hot!" I then realised I was on the fire side of the island.

"So you even survived that? You really are impressive." Ash descended down in front of me. "But I would expect no less from you."

"That was crazy..." I admitted, panting from the heat. "So you know, Ash? That there's more going on here then just us?"

"It's not hard to tell." Ash confirmed. "Your point?"

"There's a lot of evil bastards here, and sick children too." I told him. "I can't afford to be fighting you, and I think you know that too. We should focus on the more pressing matters first, then settle this later."

Hmm...kids, too, eh? That's disgusting." Ash commented. "Of course I can't turn a blind eye to these things. But now that you've said it all so bluntly, I don't wanna take orders from a pirate."

"Part of Marine code, eh?" I said.

"Call it what you will." Ash shrugged. "So, this is how it's gonna work Rokushiki. We'll continue fighting. If I win, I'm taking you to Marineford, along with the all the scum on this island. But if you win...you'll 'force' me to cooperate with you. That sound okay to you?"

"If that's how you want to justify it." I nodded with a stern look. "I'll definitely beat you!"

"Cocky. You'll have to win first, though. Red Fog!" His body suddenly exploded with ash that quickly surrounded me.

'Shit!' I quickly held my breath. I didn't wanna get smokers lungs, disgusting! The ash also got in my eyes and forced me to close them. 'He's cutting off my sight, and my air! But...' I listened closely as the ash swirled around me, trying my best to ignore my decreasing breath.

I then heard a sound of erupting ash behind me. I quickly spun around and hardened my clenched hand with Haki, my fist connecting with something as I heard Ash cry out in pain.

'Gotcha!' I quickly stabbed him with Shigan, then removed my Haki as I held my fists in front of me. "Rokuogan!" A powerful shockwave blasted from my fists, blowing the ash away and allowing me to breath and rub my eyes so I could see Ash pressed against a burning wall.

"You...you saw through it that easily?" He coughed.

"I spent two years training in near absolute darkness." I told him. "Strengthening my Haki, my reflexes, and my senses. You can't beat me by stripping me of my sight."

"...I see." He staggered to his feet. "But I am not done yet. I will show you!" His ash flared up around him.

'He really is strong.' "Bring it on, Ash!" We jumped at each other and clashed with our Haki, the flames burning strongly around us.

 **I'm back. Yeah.**

 **So, this is back by popular demand. I'm not gonna lie, I was working on other stories this entire time. My interests just shifted. But, to my surprise, i got a lot of messages saying people wanted me to continue this series, which was both shocking but also incredibly heartwarming for me...to an extent.**

 **In all honesty, its probably good I'm back with this. This was my first series I ever wrote on FF, and it was pretty unfair of me to just drop it for such a long while. I hope to continue writing more of it whenever I can, now that I'm back to studying. However I hope you guys continue to enjoy it!**

 **So, thank you guys very much for reading this chapter, and I shall see you in the next one,hopefully soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Final Phase! Ellix's Job: Find Penni!

"Gah!" I cried out as I crashed through the burning wall behind me, then quickly rolled back onto my feet to prevent myself from getting burned. "That hurt!"

"Well, that was my intention." Ash bluntly said as he reformed in front of me, panting. "Consider it payback."

We had been fighting on the fire side of the island for a long while now. We were both covered in injuries, me considerably less (not meaning to brag) but I also had burn marks everywhere, unlike him.

'He's stronger then I thought.' I admitted in my head. 'Don't tell me I have to start going serious on him? But if I do that, I'll waste a lot of energy...what should I do?'

"Are you spacing out!?" His yell snapped me out of my thinking. "That's better!" He launched upward and hardened both his arms with Haki. "Red Shrapnel!" Suddenly his arms began exploding as sharp solid pieces of ash began shooting down at me.

I quickly hardened both my arms with Haki. "Shigan Zoka Akaihatsu Dangan!" I began stabbing the air with my fingers to launch powerful air bullets at him. The air bullets and ash shrapnel met halfway with a volley of explosions of fire and soot that shot out across the air from the mere force of the colliding attacks, until we both tired and our attacks ended with a small explosion between us and both of us panting.

'There must be something! Think...think!' Then I remembered. 'Wait! I can use that technique!'

I stood up in a handstand and spread my legs out, hardening them both with Haki.

"What are you doing now?" Ash asked.

Kicking myself off with Geppo and then using Soru, I began spinning around wildly in the air (making me close my eyes.) as a giant twister whipped up around me of razor sharp twisting wind.

"Rankyaku: Zoka Are!" I shouted as my entire body tilted and the razor hurricane began falling towards Ash.

"That attack may be powerful, but I can dodge it easi-!" He suddenly gasped as a powerful force began pulling him towards it. "Wh-What!? The twister has a vacuum effect!?" He tried turning into Ash, but the black soot was pulled into the dangerous wind. "I can't use my Devil Fruit to escape!?"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" The twister smashed into the ground, and another thirty feet past it as the wind slashed through burning stone and steel as easily as butter, whilst the wind slashed Ash across the left side of his body and made him cry out in pain as he collapsed to the ground, the wind dying out as i stopped spinning and fell onto the hot ground.

"Oh...ohhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I groaned. "I'm gonna be sick..."

"You..." Ash panted. "You made me unable to use my Logia powers."

"Yep. Yep...I designed that technique to combat Logia users..." I gulped down air to settle my stomach. "And it's super powerful too...but I hate using it..." I regained my composure enough to stand up and walk over to him. He was cut on his left arm, rib and leg. "...Guess this means I win, huh, Ash?"

"Cheeky bastard." He hissed as he stood up.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't need help from a pirate." Yep. That was it. "So then...let's say you've taken me prisoner."

I shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"What do we have to do?" He asked.

"We gotta capture Caesar Clown, beat up his goons, and rescue the children." I simplified it.

He laughed. "Is that all? I was gonna do that anyway."

"Yeah...can we get out of here now, then? It's REALLY hot." I complained.

"Wuss." He hissed before he shot into the air and I followed with Kamisori, slipping my coat back on in preparation for heading back to the ice side.

Whilst we were overhead, we saw that most of the ice side seemed to have been covered in some kind of purple fog. "What the hell is that?" Ash thought aloud.

"Dunno. But you know the rule, don't go near anything purple." I said.

"Didn't have to tell me. I'm gonna look for Smoker and Tashigi." Ash said.

"I'll look for my crew members, then." I said.

We split up and descended into the snow away from the fog as I looked around.

"Can't see them anywhere." I mumbled as I peered out across the snow, but then I noticed something. "Eh? A sled?" I slid down to it and noticed it was filled with apples. "Who drags apples around outside in the ice?" I then spotted one that was different, and my eyes widened. "Wait...is that a Devil Fruit?" I picked it up and examined it. "It is as well! How did it end up here?...Well, finders keepers."

I then patted myself down. "I'm sure I still have it somewhe-ah-ha!" I took out my SRE chest which held my Dorio Dori no Mi and opened it up. "It's uh...kinda small, but..." I pushed the fruit down into the chest, admittedly squashing it a little, then closed it. "There. This could come in handy. Now I'd better find the oth-woah!" I quickly Geppoed into the air as the purple fog covered the sled of apples, and I watched as it all hardened into a white substance. "Okay, I definitely don't wanna touch that!"

I dashed back up into the air and quickly spotted Ash, flying over to him. "Did you find them?"

"Nowhere." He shook his head. "You neither?"

"Not out here. That means there's only one place they could be." I pointed to the labs.

"In there, huh?" We both flew around it, but couldn't find an entrance. "Doesn't look like there's a way in."

"And the fog could seep in..." I tapped my shoulder in thought, then had an idea. "We'll go in through the roof!"

"The roof?" Ash echoed.

"It'll be too high for the gas to reach." I told him.

"If that's your logic, let's get on with it!" Ash cried as we both flew up and aimed downward.

"Rokuogan!" "Red Bomb!" Our combined attacks exploded a hole in the roof which we fell through.

"We're here!" I yelled.

"Ahhhhh! They're coming through the ceiling!" One of Caesars' men yelled.

"Heeey! Ellix!" I heard Luffy yell out.

"Ash!?" I heard Smoker yell.

We both landed. "Sorry we're late." Ash said.

"Ellix!" Suddenly, Nami hugged me, and I mean Nami as in body Nami.

"Nami? Is that you?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes!" She beamed. "I'm back!"

"Thank god!" I cried, hugging her back. I looked around to see everyone was present, even the Marines, who Annabel was trying to attack only to be held back by Zoro.

"You keep appearing in horrible ways, Nightmare-ya." Law commented.

"Yes..." Nami suddenly tugged on my cheek. "Did you happen to see the deadly gas outside, after you've just blown a hole in the roof which it could get in?"

"I'msorryI'msorry! We couldn't find an entrance!" I begged.

"Because we sealed it off for that exact reason!" Zoro yelled.

"Let's save blame for after this is over." Ash said as Nami released me. "Rokushiki, explain the situation."

"Right." I nodded. "Everyone, me and Ash have come to a conclusion."

"Even though we are Pirates and Marines...for this moment, we need to work together." Ash said.

"Oh, we already decided that!" Luffy said.

"For this one moment." Smoker emphasised very strongly. "We are combining our forces."

There was a pause, before me and Ash looked at each other.

"How long were we fighting for?" I asked. "Days?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Ash replied. "It must've been weeks. Or months."

"Quit talking like that." Smoker hissed as his temple throbbed.

"Nightmare-ya, we don't have time to explain the full situation, so I'll give you your job." Law said.

"Oi, when did you become our delegator?" I complained.

"In order for our plan to work." Law explained with a restrained voice. "Listen, Penni was set free by Caesar and is now looking for her subordinate, Cathy. If they reunite and somehow escape, we'll have trouble on our hands. I need you to find her and capture her again."

"...So, somehow, she's my responsibility now?" I summarised.

"Because your the one who dragged her along." Law huffed.

"Because YOU swapped our bodies!" I pointed accusingly.

"Just shut up and get on with it!" Smoker shouted.

"Fine, fine! I'll look for her." I submitted.

"Also, Ellix, could you do something about your friend here!?" Zoro called to me as Annabel was now attempting to bite him to make him let go.

"Annabel! Seriously, we're working together right now!" I told her.

"Never! I'll never forgive Marines! I'll cut them all down!" She yelled.

"Nice friends you have." Ash whispered.

"I don't pick 'em." I defended myself. "Annabel, you come with us."

"'Us'?" Ash echoed.

"Yeah. I beat you, you're my prisoner, you do what I say, right?" I smirked as he glared at me.

"...Whatever." He gave in.

"Right. Come on, Annabel!" I took her away from Zoro and threw her over my shoulder, where she hung limp in defeat.

"Ellix!" Nami called to me. "Meet us in Sector C when you're done...and don't you dare get caught by that gas!"

"Sector C, no gas. Got it!" I agreed before I shot into the air with Kamisori as Ash followed me, and we shot down a corridor.

"This Penni character, what are they like?" Ash asked as we headed down.

"Woman. Disturbingly sexual. Has a Logia Devil Fruit that turns her into ink, don't let it touch you." I stated rather rapidly.

"Charming." Ash grumbled. "I remember the Cathy girl. She seemed quite weak on her own. Any idea what they are?"

"Apparently they bring Caesar all his equipment and chemicals." I told him.

"Are they a part of Joker's faction, then?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Joker?" I echoed.

"He's one of the most powerful Underworld brokers. Apparently he works closely with Caesar." Ash informed me.

"I actually saw their Jolly Roger." I remembered. "It was a basic skull and crossbones, except with sharp edges, and the bones seemed to be more needle-like."

"That's not Joker's. His is a smiling face with a cross, anyone who sees it knows who they're messing with." Ash said. "So that means that these two are with someone else, and that's worrying."

"So we're caught in a triangle of power then? Great." I grinned slightly.

"You said that like it was a good thing." Ash commented.

"Oh no, definitely not good. But it's exciting!" I beamed.

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not here?" Annabel commented from over my shoulder.

"Never said you weren't." I defended myself.

"You sure do hate us, huh?" Ash said.

"Fuck you!" She yelled. "You shitheads blew up my sister!"

"What?"

"We were going to live on the seas...but you came to our island and blew her up along with the ship!" She yelled.

"...Can't say I know everything about that." Ash admitted. "But its your sisters own fault for wanting to go along with a pirate."

"You-!" Annabel thrashed in my grip.

"Ash!" I cried.

"It's true." He shrugged. "You of all people should know the dangers of piracy, Rokushiki."

"...You actually have a point." I noted.

"Screw you!" Annabel did not see the point. "You bastards killed her! I won't forgive you!"

"Don't group all of us together to blame us for your sisters own mistakes!"

I was beginning to become the middle man in an argument, when I spotted someone as we turned. "YOU!"

Everyone stopped as the three of us came face to face with Penni and Cathy.

"Not you again!" Penni cried.

"Ahhh! It's the scary Marine man!" Cathy shrieked.

"Found you!" Ash pointed. "You two are coming with us!"

"Actually, handsome, you got that reversed!" Penni launched a wave of ink at him.

"Look out!" I pulled Ash out of the way as the ink stained the ground in front of us black. "If that touches any part of you, she has complete control over it.

"Did..." I looked at Ash to see he had a red face. "Did she call me handsome?"

"This is no time for your weak ego to act up!" I yelled. "These two are here, we gotta deal with them. Annabel, I'm gonna let you down for a second, so-"

"Yaaaaah!" As soon as I released her she brandished her scythe and swung it at Ash who only just avoided it.

"What the hell!?" Both me and Ash screamed.

"I'll make you pay for what you said, Marine!" Annabel yelled angrily as she sliced at him again. Ash pulled a plastic scabbard from his belt as ash shot out of it and formed into a solid black sword that blocked the attack.

"We're trying to be on the same side here!" Ash struggled.

"Well...if you guys are busy, we'll just..." Penni and Cathy spun 180 and ran!

"Hey! No you don't!" I Sorued above them and in front of them. "You're not getting away!"

"This persistence of your is getting boring! I've had my way with you already." Penni moaned.

"Don't phrase it like that!" I shouted.

"So, I've got something special for you now." She smiled, before patting Cathy's head. "Okay, my dear kitty-witty, time to get to work."

"Oh, really? I get to? B-But they're kinda scary..." Cathy whimpered.

"Seriously? You're gonna make her fight?" I gestured.

"Looks can be deceiving." Penni said as she stroked Cathy's head. "Go get 'em, Cathy."

"Okay!" Suddenly, the girls eyes became slitted, and a pair of black cat ears popped out of her head before she leapt at me with blinding speed!

"Woah!" I dodged out of the way as she passed me, slashing through the air with fingernails now as sharp as claws. "That's Soru speed fast!"

"Told you!" Penni laughed.

Cathy slashed at me again, and I dodged once more, when suddenly a cat tail grew out of her ARM and grabbed me!

"What the hell!?" The tail bound me as she slashed towards me again. "Zoka Tekkai!" I crossed my arms and hardened them with Haki, making her claws bounce off uselessly as I unwrapped the tail and used it to toss her into the wall, though she landed on all fours, the tail slipping back inside her body. "What kind of Zoan fruit is that!?"

"You don't know?" Penni giggled. "Cathy ate one of the special SMILES grown at this very lab. It's a very...'particular' kind of Zoan."

'That's what these Zoans are capable of!?' I thought in shock.

"Hold it!" Ash yelled as he charged forward, and Penni gasped as she dissolved into ink to dodge a slash from his black sword. "You two aren't leaving here!"

"Ahhhhh!" Annabel was seemingly still after him as she charged towards him.

"Ohhhh! This is frustrating!" Penni gurgled. "I'll leave them to you my little kitty-witty. I'm gonna find us an escape route!" She then shot off as a stream of ink.

"Penni!" I yelled as I dashed after her, when Cathy intercepted me. "Tch!"

"Ha!" Ash grabbed Cathy from behind and she hissed as his ash burned her. "You go after Penni! I'll take care of this one!"

"Right! I'll leave it to you, Ash!" I nodded as I Sorued after Penni.

"Thanks a lot, Rokushi-ack!" Ash cried out in pain as Annabel kicked him, making him release Cathy as the three formed a triangle, staring each other down with equal malice. "This is just not my day..."

 **So its another chapter after so long...I'm really not good at this.**

 **But in my defence, I was VEEEEEEEEEEEEERY busy with assessment work these past couple of months...and that's my excuse. Yeah.**

 **...Awkward coughing...**

 **But at least its here now! Consider it an early Christmas present! if you want! Merry early Christmas!**

 **...**

 **Okay. Done.**

 **Ellix: *Groaning***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Shinokuni Clock is Ticking! Take Out the Third Party!

"Get back here! Penni!"

If nothing else, Penni was a very fast pervert. She had completely dissolved into ink in order to shoot away as I chased after her with Soru down the winding, painfully identical corridors. We eventually shot into a wider room with several tables and equipment on them with a large chamber at the back. Most likely it was one of Caesar's sick testing rooms.

"Ink Spray!" Suddenly she shot droplets of black ink at me!

"Geppo!" I quickly kicked off of the air to dodge and landed as she reformed, looking very annoyed.

"Seriously! What is your deal!?" She cried. "Chasing after me so relentlessly! You're such a creep!"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you!" I pointed. "I refuse to let you do whatever the hell you want! I AM going to capture you!"

"Idiot...you really have no idea what you're dealing with, huh?" She hissed.

"You mean, Caesar's contacts? Joker, and Kaido?" I miraculously remembered from Law's long-winded explanation.

"Tch, please, I wouldn't work for a sadist like Joker, ever, period." She said.

"So you DO work for someone outside of Caesar's circle." I practically thought aloud. "There's another power in this?"

"Geez, I've got to stop running my mouth in front of cute guys." Penni mumbled. "Even if I did tell you, you'd just be commiting suicide. Which, coincidentally, is what happens if you mess with me or my business. I just give Caesar his junk so he can make his SMILES for Joker and my big boss."

"Who you're working for is also after SMILES?" I figured out.

"...I really said too much." She sighed. "How about we just fight instead, so I can stop talking? Ink Wave!" Suddenly an entire wall of curving darkness swept out from her arms and towards me.

"Bitch! Rankyaku Ogami!" I raised my leg up then brought it down forcefully, creating a giant scythe of slashing air that easily cut through the wave of ink that allowed me to jump through it. "I figured I'd have to fight you once you were done running!"

"Good luck with that." She giggled. "You know full well what my abilities are. All I have to do is get a little splash of ink on you, and you'll do whatever I command. You can't even touch me!"

But I just smirked. "You sure about that? Zoka Rankyaku!" I hardened my leg with Haki before whipping it, launching a slicing air wave towards her.

"Ha! You should know that ranged attackjs like that can't work on Logi-!" Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she slid away from the slash, only for the edge to slash her in the side, drawing blood. "Gah!"

"So you realised it, did you?" I asked.

"Impossible...you hardened the AIR with your Haki!?" She gasped.

"Not exactly. I used my Haki on the Rankyaku I launched, giving it the same density as a Haki attack, meaning it can hurt a Logia like you! It was a right pain to learn, but its one step closer to my dream of becoming the worlds strongest Rokushiki user!" I clenched my first confidently. "I'm gonna fight seriously this time!"

"You...Ink Jet!" She suddenly shot a sharp stream of ink from her palm.

"Kami-E." I easily leaned out of the way of the shot and hardened my fist with Haki. "Shigan Zoka Dangan!" I shot an air bullet by stabbing the air with my finger.

"Gah!" She cried out as it hit her in the shoulder, making her stagger.

"Not so tough now, are you?" I said. "Whoever you are, whoever you work for, I won't let you get away with whatever you want!" She simply hissed in response.

"Hey! This way!" Suddenly a group of Marines ran into the room via the entrance behind her. "What!? Rokushiki Nightmare!?"

My eyes widened. "Hey! You guys get out of here!"

"You can't tell us what to do!" One of them yelled.

"Oh, you should have listened to him." Penni smirked. "Ink Wave!" Almost instantly, a giant wave of ink rose up and slashed down over them.

"Damnit!" I cursed.

"Gah!" All of them spluttered. "What the hell is this stuff!?"

"Would you look at that? I've got my own reverse harem!" Penni said with a coy grin. "Go get him, boys!"

"H-Huh!? My body's moving on its own!" All of the ink covered Marines charged towards me.

"Tch! Dream Dust!" I exhaled a large amount of rainbow dust that covered the entire group, and even though they fell asleep, they still charged.

"Oh, thanks for removing their consciousness. Makes it easy for me to control them." Penni smirked.

"Worth a shot..." I mumbled in admittedly shame as I jumped back, several of them firing at me, which I dodged with Kami-E.

"If you wanna get to me, you'll have to go through this lovely lot." She taunted.

"No I don't! Geppo!" I jumped into the air above them, avoiding more gun fire.

"I anticipated aerial attacks too." She smirked. "Ink Bubble!" Suddenly, two giant bubbles of ink inflated in her palm and floated up into the air.

"Ink Bubbles!?" I echoed in shock.

"Ink Spray!" She shot two streams of ink from her palms that hit the bubbles, causing them to burst.

"Kami-E Paper!" My body flattened itself so that I could narrowly avoid the explosion of ink that splatted against the walls and floor. "Now it's everywhere. If I touch a single surface I'll get covered in it!"

"And while you're up there, you make a good sitting duck!" She pointed out as her puppets took aim again.

"Tekkai!" I hardened my body just in time for the bullets to bounce off of me uselessly. "Damnit, this isn't helping at all! What can I...?" I didn't have time to think further as I dodged more bullets.

"Ink Fountain!" Penni suddenly spat a stream of ink skyward that sprayed outward.

"Zoka Rankyaku Saikuron!" I spun my body with my hardened Haki leg and launched a buzzsaw of razor sharp wind that tore through the ink as the wind created by it absorbed all of the black liquid into itself thanks to its vacuum, turning it into a ying-yang razor.

"Gah!" Penni dissolved into ink and slithered out of the way just as the attack smashed into the floor and then spun out of control, carving its way through the ground and shredding up equipment and vials filled with chemicals I couldn't discern in its wake, before smashing into the wall and dissolving.

"How's that!?" I yelled happily, before I was interrupted by a crumbling sound as the the cracks from my attack began spreading along the walls and the roof. "...Uh-oh..."

"That isn't good...! I'm not sticking around for that!" Penni cried as she dissolved into ink and slithered off.

"Wait!" Before I could give chase, a voice interrupted me.

"Wha...? What's going on?" The Marines seemed to have woken up and were free from Penni's control. "Did I fall asleep or-gaaaah!" They screamed as the roof began collapsing on top of them.

"Look out!" I quickly used Geppo to get over to them and kicked the stragglers into the other corridor, just before the roof collapsed on top of me. "Gah! Tekkai!" I hardened my body as I felt myself crash, then go sliding down, down, down until I landed with a crash on what felt like a trash heap.

"Ohhhh! Ellix!" A familiar voice said, and I looked up to see my captain.

"Luffy? What are you doing here-WITH A DRAGON!?" I screamed the last part as I saw a pink chinese dragon standing behind him.

"Another adversary!?" The dragon growled. "Stay back! Or else I will-!" He was interrupted by another growling, that being his stomach. "Gah...!"

"Oh! Right! This is Momo, Ellix." Luffy introduced me.

"It's Momonosuke!" The dragon yelled.

"Yeah! Momo!" Luffy grinned.

"So...uh...talking dragon or Devil Fruit user...one of the two..." I thought aloud. "Where are we, Luffy?"

"Looks like a trash heap." He pointed out.

"Trash!?" I immediately recoiled in disgust. "We're standing in trash!? Ewewewewew! This is disgusting!"

"Ohhhhh!" Luffy seemed to have a rare moment; an idea. "This is great! You can carry us out of here with Geppo!"

"O-Okay, I can carry you both..." I said, trying to avoid stepping on anything squidgy. "Momono...suke, was it? Come on, I'll get you out."

"Uggghhhhh..." He seemed to be groaning.

"Are...you okay?" I asked.

"Gyaaaaaahhhhh!" He suddenly screamed! "I need food now!" Suddenly, yellow clouds began appearing in front of him, and he began flying upwards by climbing the clouds!

"He can fly!?" I yelled.

"That's cool! Wait up, Momo!" Luffy called as he stretched his arms and grabbed onto the dragon, being pulled up with him.

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!" I yelled as I followed them with Geppo.

 _Punk Hazard_

"Red Shot!" Ash launched a burning fist at Cathy, who nimbly jumped out of the way as he hands transformed into cat paws that she used to slash at him, but being a Logia user, it faded through him.

"Gaaaaah!" Annabel then leapt at him.

"Will you stop!?" Ash yelled at her. "For now, I'm on your side!"

"Bullshit! I'll never forgive Marines!" She yelled as the end of her scythe suddenly turned jet black.

"Busoshoku Haki!?" Ash gasped.

"Razor Sunflower!" She threw her scythe like a spinning discus, and as Ash dissolved into his namesake, the weapons reach slashed him in the side, making him bleed as she landed behind him and caught it before leaping at him again.

"Shit!" He dissolved into ash to float back, but Cathy suddenly slashed at him again with a pounce, causing him to flinch as Annabel leapt down towards him.

"Weed Cutter!" She suddenly swung her scythe downwards with frightening speed, slashing Ash across the cheek as he flew away, whilst Annabel's scythe cut through the floor like butter.

"She's better then I anticipated." Ash hissed. "I can't deal with both of these two at once!"

"As long as Penni gives me praises and rubs, I'll do anything for her!" Cathy declared almost madly. "Including killing you two!" Suddenly, whiskers seemed to extended from all over her body like fine needles.

"Mariiiiine!" Annabel was charging again.

"Hey! Stay back!" Ash warned, but Annabel didn't listen as the whisker needles passed harmlessly through Ash but stabbed her in her limbs and side.

"Damn...damn...!" She hissed.

"I won't allow this to go on!" Ash declared as he suddenly dissolved into Ash and reappeared behind Annabel, giving her a powerful chop to the back of her neck that made her gasp before she passed out.

"So now it's just you?" Cathy said as the whiskers retracted, and three cat tails grew out of her back as her fingernails lengthened into very sharp claws. "Then I'll kill you! Kill you! Kill you! All for darling Penni!"

"Tch, that's just tacky." Ash muttered, eating a cig. "I don't someone to tell me to fight! I do what my heart tells me! That's all!"

"That's pretty...um...dumb!" Cathy launched at him with frightening speed comparable to Soru.

"Say what you want. 'Cause I do what I want, and if I have regrets about it..." His whole body save for his head suddenly exploded into ash. "I'll greave later! Red Devil!" Suddenly his ash body formed into a demonic face with a gleefully grinning mouth.

"...Penni." Cathy mewled pathetically as the ash demon swallowed her in a giant black and red explosion, that reformed back into Ash and leaving Cathy unconscious and burnt.

"...Geez, such a pain." Ash threw Cathy over his other shoulder, looking at Annabel. "I don't know why you hate Marines so much...but I apologise on their behalf. And...well, let's just say, the type of Marines that hurt you...I hate them too." He then began running down the corridor, humming a song to himself as he went.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Yeah I got nothing.**

 **What else am I supposed to say? Sure I had assessments, and essays, and I was focused on other things, but basically...I didn't update because I didn't update...so yeah.**

 **BUT! I felt it very important to mention some things here. First goes to my new cover pic, which is a picture of post-timeskip Ellix! It was made by none other then ThiefofStealth, the Shanks to my Luffy in helping me becoming a FF writer, and the start of the story of Wodos T. Ellix as a whole. Of course I'm very grateful to her to making it, and I hope she can forgive me for being so late in mentioning this!**

 **Second goes to diazr9999, who may I say, is a very loyal fan, more loyal then I deserve really. I think I finally cracked under my Inbox filled with his messages of pleading me to continue. So did he influence this update?...Kinda. Sorta. Probably. Largely.**

 **But now, something important. It's kind of stupid of me to mention this now, in the middle of a small Arc, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Once Piece OC is my first ever series, and I've come a long way in terms of writing then I was back then, so I'm a bit more picky now, and have a better understanding of how to write effectively...maybe not WELL, but EFFECTIVELY.**

 **Obviously it's a bit too late to go back and change the entire storyline, but from here on out I just wanted to address 1 major change I've decided on. Ellix's Daydream ability can only use elements related to sleep, and the unconscious, such as Dori Dori no Hammer, Dori Dori no Crescent, and Dori Dori no Anesneedle. His Daydream ability I now realise was too generalised and could easily be overpowered, so I'm limiting it. His Nightmare powers remain the same because they are incredibly short, erratic and exhausting, self-destructive prior to the time-skip.**

 **But allow me to reiterate, I do love One Piece, and I'm incredibly thankful to all the readers who are still with me after several years now. I just realised that this is my first series and obviously its evolution was from a younger me. So all I can do at this point is strive to make it much better from now on. Maybe it was because I knew this that I didn't come back for so long...**

 **As for when the chapter will come out...who knows? I'm erratic like that, and I write what want to write when I want to write it. That's all we ever want as writers isn't it? But until that time, I'll see you guys around the internet block.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mad Dash to the Exit! The Final Escape!

There was a large explosion near one of the trash chutes in Building C as two figures emerged. One was Strawhat Luffy with a dragon wrapped around him, whilst the other was me, quite glad to be out of the rubbish dump.

"Where's Caesar?" Luffy asked, walking over to a Punk Hazard soldier.

"Wh-What?" The man stammered before Luffy forcefully grabbed him by the collar.

"Where's Caesar!?" He forcefully demanded.

"U-Upper floor! Upper floor!" The man cried, before Luffy tossed him away.

"Luffy. I'm heading to Building R." I told him. "Penni will be heading over there."

"Got it. I'll meet up with you." Luffy nodded as he started running, whilst I took off with Kamisori.

'I've let that bitch have her way for too long.' I thought in annoyance. 'This time, I'll end it in an instance!'

 _xPunkxHazardx_

Ash shot down the corridor carrying the two unconscious woman on his shoulders. "This damn place is like a maze. Where did they say to go again? Damnit, I was too distracted humming to myself!"

Suddenly he stopped as two familiar figures ran out in front of him. "Smoker!? Trafalgar Law?" What the hell happened to you two!?"

The two bloody and beaten people glared at him. "That's unimportant right now." Law said.

Smoker narrowed his eyes. "What the hell's with your situation? Did you go out clubbing again?"

"Now's not the time for jokes!" Ash yelled.

"He's right. Talk later. We need to get to Building R to get get out of here." Law said.

"Ah, Building R?" Ash nodded. "Got it."

"I knew you weren't paying attention!" Smoker growled.

"Whatever." Ash muttered, before he noticed something else. "Hm? What's that?" Everyone followed his line of sight to see a rather large rail cart on a track.

"Must be used for transporting SAD." Law mumbled, looking down the track. "This looks like it leads to Building R."

"And thus, freedom, right?" Ash said as he put the two woman in the kart. "Then leave it to me! I'll push it!"

"Idiot...but I'm not in the mood to argue." Smoker mumbled as he painfully climbed in with Law.

"Hold on!" Ash said as he turned his lower body into ash and pushed the cart in bursts of ashen explosions.

 _xPunkxHazardx_

"Here it is!" Nami said as she lead the children, along with Sanji, Zoro and Robin, as well as some G-5 Marines into Building R.

"So this is the furthest away from Shinokuni." Zoro stated.

"Still, it looks like the exit is still much further away." Sanji observed.

"In any case, we don't have time to just stay around here." Nami said.

"Right. We need to get the children to safety." Robin agreed.

"You all...aren't going anywhere!"

"Who said tha-waaaah!" A Marine screamed screamed as suddenly a wave of ink swamped over them, Robin, Zoro and Sanji.

"Everyone!" Nami cried as the wash of ink coated the lower halves of the bigger children and completely covered the smaller ones, whilst Nami herself had her lower leges covered in it. "Is this...ink?"

"This is rare...it's so rare I get frustrated." A figure emerged out of the ink.

"Penni!" Nami gasped.

"Wh-What is this? I can't move!" A Marine cried.

"Silly boy. You can't move because I'm saying you can't." Penni smiled. "Didn't little Ellix tell you? Anything my ink touches, I control, like writing my own words on a page."

"I'd gladly do anything a beauty like you'd tell me to do!" Sanji cried, lovestruck.

"Damn Ero-Cook." A paralyzed Zoro grumbled.

"You pirates..." Penni panted. "You really have no idea what you've done. You've picked with a fight with powers far beyond your comprehension!"

"She's scary!" One of the children cried.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"This place...it's a vital piece in the cogwheel of a Yonko's plans!" Penni said. "Not only that, this place is a part of my business...the business of the Underworld!"

"You work for the Underworld?" Robin questioned.

"Oh yes...but not directly, no. I work for someone who works under, the most feared name in the Underworld!" Penni declared. "None have heard it spoken to them...unless death walks in their shadow! Do you understand! By interfering in this simple matter...you will bring down the rather of countless god-like monsters upon you all!"

"Big talk." Was what Nami said, making Penni flinch. "You've clearly not met our own monsters!"

Penni twitched nervously. "You...can't be serious. You call these people your 'monsters'? Compared to who I'm talking about, they're harmless! Especially if they can be caught by me so easily! Are you really that idiotic?"

"No." Nami smirked. "I was just getting you to talk long enough so that I could finish doing this."

"Doing...?" Penni looked skyward and her eyes widened as a storm cloud had formed above her.

"Weather Egg!" Nami shot a milky egg out of the end of her Clima-Tact that cracked open in the middle of the clouds, causing them to grow incredibly large. "Storm Tempo!" Suddenly, the clouds unleashed a torrent of rain down.

"Gah! Gaaaah!" Penni cried as the ink washed off of everyone.

"Everyone! Get moving!" Nami yelled as the Strawhats, Marines and children caught by the ink ran behind Nami.

"You little-! Yaaah!" Penni cried as small bolts of lightning fell from the clouds and zapped Penni, not causing as much damage as a Thunderbolt Tempo, but still harming her.

"Guys, take the children and get moving!" Nami told them.

"Huuuuuuuuh!? What about you, Nami-san!?" Sanji cried.

"I'll hold her off!" Nami said. "We can't afford to let her catch you guys in her ink again!"

"C'mon, Sanji! The childrens lives are more important right now!" Robin told him.

"Of course, Robin-chan...good luck, Nami-san!" Sanji nodded as they began running.

"Yoooouuuu...!" As the rain began to die down, Penni pooled ink all around her feet. "Ink Whirlpool!" A twisting mass of ink suddenly shot out towards her.

"Heat Egg!" Nami shot a red hot egg that landed in the ink, causing it to instantly harden.

"Little BITCH!" Penni cried as she pooled more ink over the hardened ink, causing it all to melt together. "Ink Wave!" The ink then rose up and fell downwards like a wave.

"Gust Sword!" A small whirlwind blasted out of Nami's weapon that punched a hole in both the attack and Penni's inky body, causing the ink to fall around her harmlessly.

"Gah...arrrghhh...!" Penni gurgled in frustration as she struggled to reform herself, being wet from the rain.

"Alright, you." Nami said, holding out her staff. "Ellix was supposed to go after you. What happened to him?"

"Oh...little Ellix?" Penni slurred, her misshapen mouth forming into a smile. "Who knows? Last I saw him the roof collapsed in on him. Might be dead, might not be. Would be a shame if he was dead, though...such a rugged look."

"...That was a mistake." Nami said as storm clouds began to shoot out of the Clima-Tact.

"Huh?" Penni spoke up.

"You don't tell a girl you hurt her boyfriend!" She yelled as she swung her staff, the thunderclouds all joining together above her. "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

"Aiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Penni screamed as a bolt of lightning suddenly dropped down on her, electrocuting her.

 _xPunkxHazardx_

I shot down the hallway with Kamisori, halting for a second as I saw people up ahead.

"Chopper! Brook! Usopp!" I shot towards them.

"Ellix!" Usopp called. "Thank Oda you're alright! Wait, where's that Penni girl?"

"I'm headinto Building R." I told him.

"Wait, then she's there!?" He shrieked.

"I think?" All I could do was shrug. "What's the situation?"

"Kinemon is dead!" Brook wailed, carrying what looked like a statue.

"...Okay, Chopper?" I asked the doctor.

"Mocha ingested a lethal amount of that candy." He explained, pointing at the giant girl being carried by the Marines. "I've managed to prevent her dying, but she is still in danger and we need to get her out of here so that I can safely operate!"

"So, bad news all around then." I nodded. "Alright. I'm going on ahead and clearing open a path for you guys! Geppo!" I shot forward.

"Hey! Take us with you!" Usopp cried after me.

 _xPunkxHazardx_

"Ink Sprinkler!"

"Rain Tempo!"

Penni's spray of ink was washed away by the sudden downpour.

"Annyoing little..." Penni slurred as she was drenched.

"Not so tough without your ink, are you?" Nami asked.

"You...youyouyou...! Gah!" She beat her sists into her ink in annoyance. "This isn't fair! I don't want to lose to a bimbo like you!"

"Bimbo?" Nami cried.

"And even if the rest of you escape, you all lose anyway! Lose, lose, LOSE!" She cried. "You'll all die!"

Nami glared as black clouds shot out of the end of her weapon. "Don't take us so lightly!"

"Shut up! Ink Wave!" Another wall of black ink rose up behind her, ready to collapse and cover everything in front of it.

"Black Ball: Raiun Rod!" Nami swung her staff, causing the long line of black lightning filled clouds to descend and and completely electrify Penni in a bolt of lightning.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggghhhhh! You...YOU...Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Penni screamed as she dissolved into nothing more then ink, the lightning fizzling out as all that was left of her was the black puddle.

It was at that moment that I dashed into Building R and looked around, quickly spotting her on the other side of it. "Nami!"

She jumped, then turned around in shock. "Ellix!?"

I Sorued in front of her. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Idiot! I'm the one who should be saying that!" She cried as she hugged me, making me blush.

"Wh-Where's Penni?" I asked.

"Well, there." She pointed at the black puddle.

"Huh?" I blinked twice and thought. 'Right...Nami's weather abilities must have been the perfect weapon against her.'

"I won." She answered my 'huh', then gave me a half-lidded look. "If that's not too much of a surprise."

I then placed my hands on her shoulders, making her stop as I smiled. "You've gotten really strong, Nami. Well done."

It was her turn to blush. "Well, I couldn't let all of you outpace me after two years, right?"

"Didn't doubt you." I nodded, making her smile too.

"Ahem." We both turned and saw Usopp, Chopper, Brook, the Marines, and Mocha. "If you two are done, we need to get out of here."

"Don't interrupt us like that!" Nami shouted with a demonic visage.

"Hey! Hey! He's right!" I said as I held her back. "Let's celebrate once we're not in danger!"

"Where is everyone else?" Brook asked.

"They went on ahead." Nami pointed. "And we need to as well!" She said.

"Hold on! Emergency stop!" We all jumped back as a rail cart suddenly appeared on the track.

"Ash!? Smoker!? Law!?" I cried as they arrived.

"Everybody get in!" Ash cried. "We're blowing this joint!"

"Don't ever say that ever again." Smoker grumbled.

"Why is Annabel unconscious!?" I cried as I looked in and saw my friend.

"Doesn't matter!" Ash dismissed it. "Hurry! All of you!"

"Where is Strawhat-ya?" Law questioned.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive with a dragon wrapped around him riding Brownbeard, the alligator centaur. Try saying that and meaning it.

"We're here!" Our captain cheered.

"Strawhat-ya, where is Caesar?" Law questioned.

"I punched him through the building." Luffy responded.

"Wha-!? You were supposed to capture him!" Law cried.

"No way! That bastard got what he was coming to him!" Luffy argued.

"Let's discuss this later." I said as I helped my captain into the cart.

"Nightmare-ya, did you at least capture Penni?" He asked.

"Well, she's over there." I pointed at the puddle. "You got a jar or something?"

Law just stared in disbelief.

"Later! Later! C'mon people, priorities!" Usopp clapped as we all boarded the cart.

"You okay, Ash?" I asked him.

"Please! Leave this to me!" He boasted. "Red Rocket!" He launched us forward at a surprisingly fast speed.

"Wooooooooo!" Luffy cheered.

"We're finally getting out of here!" Usopp cheered.

"STRAWHAT PIRATES!"

We all froze.

"That sounded..." Nami began.

"Familiar..." I finished.

We all looked behind us to see the entire tunnel being flooded up with ink!

"INK FLOOD!" And in the middle of the rapidly approaching wave was Penni, her eyes and mouth completely blackened as ink dribbled from them.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What is that!?" Usopp shrieked.

"She wasn't finished off!?" Nami gasped.

"Oi, Ash! Can't you go any faster!?" Smoker coughed.

"Why don't you help!? Unless you do, no!" Ash said as Penni closed in on us, closer and closer.

"Leave this to me." I said. "I started this fight with her, I'm ending it!" I said, punching my own fist as I hardened both of my arms with Haki.

"All of you...DROWN!" The demonic Penni shrieked as she got closer and closer.

"Zoka..." I held my fists out as I jumped from the cart.

"Ellix!?" Nami yelled.

"ELLIX!" Penni screamed.

"Rokuogan!"

A powerful blast of energy erupted from my fists that slammed into Penni, making her vomit up a stomachfull of ink and blood as the ink around her was completely blasted back just from the force of my attack. Her head was thrown back as her body collapsed into the ink that I landed in, unconscious as smoke drifted off of my arms and I panted from the strain of the technique.

"Phew..." I sighed, looking back to see the cart already a speck. "Looks like they're gonna be fine. And I finally finished you off for good." I then noticed something in the ink. I walked over and picked it up. It was a green Transponder Snail with a Jolly Rogher on it that looked like a skull with a leaf behind it wearing a curved bowtie.

'She had this on her? Was she hiding it in her ink body?' I clicked the shell and waited for a response as it rang.

 _"...Hello?"_ The voice of a man answered, as the snail took on the appearance of a person with a 'v' shaped mouth and sleek, sly eyes.

"Who is this?" I asked.

 _"...You first."_ The voice responded after a couple of seconds.

"My name is Dreamer." I thought up a name on the spot.

 _"Coy. My name in the Underworld is Bad Root."_ The figure responded. _"You must be a fool if you've taken that Transponder Snail from its original owner."_

"Bullshit." I said. "You were supplying the bastard here with chemicals and equipment for making drugs and poisons."

 _"So you've put a stop to Caesar's productions?"_ The Snail's v mouth seemed to widen. _"How idiotic of you. Truly a fool."_

"Like I care." I said. "If you're in charge of her, then you're also responsible for what has happened here. I'll beat you up next!"

 _"I, wholeheartedly, look forward to it...Dreamer."_ Bad Root laughed, before the Snail went dead.

 **So this is another chapter because I felt like it. And also we're really close to the end of Punk Hazard here. So close I can taste it, and now I just want to finally finish this story once and for all!**

 **Thank you Exile037 for reviewing! And I will see you all in the next chapter! Hopefully the final one!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Goodbye, Punk Hazard! Our New Destination Is Clear!

I jumped down the corridor with Geppo, carrying Penni over my shoulder as I hopped down the corridor.

'So these guys work for the Underworld, huh?' I thought, glancing at the unconscious Penni. 'We really are embroiling ourselves in serious business, and we've only just entered the New World!...I really should have expected this...'

I finally saw light ahead and made it outside, shivering a little as I had discarded my jacket on the fire side of the island whilst I was fighting Ash. "Hey! Is everyone o...kay?"

I stopped as I saw everyone, my crewmates, Marines, and Caesar's subordinates, all sitting around eating together, laughing and joking.

"...Wha...? What is this situation!?" I yelled out in shock. "Have cats, dogs and mice all suddenly started breeding together or something!?"

"Ohhhh! Ellix!" Luffy waved. "You've gotta try this food Sanji made! It's really great!"

"I..." I sighed. "Right. Gotcha. Give me a second."

After the Marines gave me some Seastone handcuffs I used to tie Penni up with Cathy, I sat down and had some food. Apparently our alliance was still on, and we were celebrating, along with Caesar's subordinates who had come to learn the truth about their master and were turning themselves in. Not that I cared as long as I was eating and wasn't getting shot at. I also slipped into a light blue jacket with a red diamond pattern on the lower half so that I wouldn't stay cold.

"i see...so that's the reason." I took notice of Ash, who was eating next to a tied up Annabel who continued to thrash around and curse Marines under her breath. "Marines attacked and destroyed your entire town because a pirate docked there...but good god you can hold a grudge."

"Shut up!" She thrashed around. "I lost everything because of you people! EVERYTHING!"

"Maybe your sister shouldn't have tried to have a romantic relationship with a pirate." Ash mumbled under his breath.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She obviously heard as she full-on threw herself at him, but she simply passed through him as she collapsed into the snow. I continued to just watch, feeling this was important somehow.

"We've lost a lot of men to a figure survivors would call 'The Marine Reaper'...I take it that was you?" She didn't respond to Ash's question. "Figured. I'm giving you a bounty as soon as I can. I'm on break at the minute right now."

"Be quiet." She muttered into the snow.

"Oh? Want me to stop talking? Not gonna like what I'm gonna say next?" Ash said. "The Marines you've killed? They've had families too. Sisters, like you. As well as brothers, mothers, fathers, wives, husbands, sons, daughters...you took them away from their families just like Marines took yours, and admittedly more, away from you. Feel good?"

"What do you know?" She responded angrily.

"Nothing. At least about loss." Ash admitted. "But I do know that not every single Marine is as evil as you think they are. The fact that you dedicate your life to hunting us down...what a painfully dull existence."

"...What!?" She hissed.

Ash forcefully pulled her out of the snow and glared at her as she glared back. "Now you listen to me, woman. You're not coming with us to Marineford today, but the next time a Marine sees you, they'll know who you are and they will fight you without the fear you've exploited all this time. So until that day comes...get yourself a fucking better reason to live other then taking out your petty rage on people who don't deserve it! I hate Marines like the one you described just as much as you do! I hate being compared to Sakazuki! But sailing around killing wildly without any regard won't bring them back and it sure as hell isn't going to fill that void in your heart! Quit wasting the life that was spared from that disaster! Do you hear me!?"

Annabel tried to keep up her angry glare, but her eyes filled with tears. "I don't...care about...your opinion...!"

"...You do." Ash said as his arm turned into ash, carrying her and carefully placing her on a seat. "Cook! Get her something to eat!"

"You didn't need to tell me tha-hey! Why is she crying!?" Sanji raged. "If you've hurt a woman you bastard I'll-!"

"Let it go, Sanji." I told him as I stood up. "She needed it."

"Tch..." He hissed as he made a bowl for Annabel.

"I take it you overheard that?" Ash asked.

"Hard not to." I said as I sat down next to him. "...This is weird, isn't it? Marines and Pirates being happy together."

"Hmph...it's unnatural, but not unpleasant...don't tell ANYBODY I said that." He warned.

"Lips are sealed." I assured him.

"...There's something I've been meaning to ask you about, Rokushiki."

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah...never really been the right moment seeing as its been my job to capture you all this time." He mumbled. "You know a lot about Marines, you know Rokushiki, you even know a lot of history on Marines...why is that?"

I kicked my legs. "Well...someone taught me about them. And for a long time, I wanted to be a Marine."

"You?" He laughed.

"Yeah...but, someone else talked me into Piracy." I admitted.

"That's how it always goes." Ash huffed.

"Still, I didn't abandon Marine ideology entirely. I still like to believe I have a sense of Justice." I admitted.

"You? Using Justice?" Ash laughed. "Hilarious."

"I'm serious!" I glared. "I just...came up with my own sense of Justice."

"Really? What is it?"

"Gonna laugh at me again?"

"It can't be any worse then Absolute Justice." He spat.

I huffed. "I call it...Free Justice. A type of justice that allows you to decide who is truly evil and who is truly just, but not just for your own sake. You have to base your decisions on not only their actions and your perceptions, but those of others around you."

"...So, basically decide yourself?" He simplified it.

"...Pretty much." I admitted.

He chewed on a cigarette for a moment. "...I like it."

"What?" I gaped.

"Don't make me say it again." He sighed, standing up. "I think I'm going to try it. This Free Justice of yours."

"Ash..." I whispered.

He glared at me. "Next time we meet, Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix...I will capture you."

"You say that every time." I couldn't help but snicker.

 _xPunkxHazardx_

We were now departing from Punk Hazard. The G-5 Marines were arresting Penni, Cathy and Caesar's subordinates, whilst we were now travelling with Law, Caesar and Annabel in tow. Also accompanying us was Kinemon, a samurai, and his son, Momonosuke, the dragon, who was actually just a kid who had eaten a Devil Fruit. Law had told us about his plan to topple the Yonko, Kaido, by first halting his line of mass produced artificial Devil Fruits, known as SMILES (Which I realised that Cathy had eaten one.).

I leaned against the wall outside the door as Law made a call with Doflamingo, the Shichibukai who was Kaido's main business partner for SMILES. I still had a grudge against him from back in the Marineford War, but I let Law do his thing. Apparently he wanted Doflamingo to resign as a Shichibukai by tomorrows newspaper. I ad no idea what he was planning with it, but I remained silent as he finished and all of us gathered around on Deck.

"Now we have to wait for tomorrows newspaper to see what his response is." Law explained. "From that, we can make our next move."

"What's the point of making him resign as a Shichibukai?" I had to ask.

"That title is something he's spent years building up to in order to manipulate it." He said. "The moment he resigns...the World Government will make the Navy rain down on him like hellfire."

"He's really hated that much?" Zoro asked.

"He's used the Shichibukai status to keep others off his back whilst building his own glory. With this, one of the foundations will come crumbling down." Law explained. "And then, we can begin our new plans of action-"

"Got it! We kick his ass, right?" Luffy asked.

"Wha-? No! We don't want to fight Doflamingo directly!" Law said. "If we destroy his SMILES, then Kaido will crush him, meaning we won't have to do anything!"

"Ehhhh? Really? That's boring." My captain pouted.

"B-Boring!?" Law cried.

"Guess we'll think about it later." He shrugged. "Sanji! Let's have dinner!"

"You got it. I'm making some sandwiches, and a whole lot extra for the lovely Annabel-chan joining us." The cook swooned.

"Is he...always like this?" Annabel asked me.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"Oda, I had such a monstrous image of the Strawhat Pirates, but you guys are..." She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "...Unexpected. I mean, your pet is the doctor?"

"I'm not a pet!" Chopper cried indignantly.

"Hey...hold on...!" Law tried to call out.

"Sandwiches is it? How lovely." Robin smiled.

"Ah, more of that chefs exquisite overseas delicacies?" Kinemon asked. "I look forward to partaking in it! Come along, Momonosuke."

"I don't like bread!" Law suddenly yelled, then seeming taken aback at what he just said.

At that however, I froze. "...What?"

"...What?" He echoed.

"How...how could you not like bread!?" I yelled. "Bread is the foundation of so many meals and snacks! How in the name of hell can you not like bread!? Bread was the first evolutionary step of proper meals! Bread is the simplest, yet the most filling food! Wars have been won with bread! Mankind was built on bread! How could you not like bread!?"

"I...just don't!" He gasped.

"Sorry about him." Nami said as she held me back. "He grew up as a baker, so bread is pretty important to him."

"I'll kill you!" I took advantage of the moment and yelled something overdramatic.

 _xPunkxHazardx_

That night, I had finished a nice warm bath after the cold of Punk Hazard. Kinemon had kindly made us some samurai gear, so I had discarded my jacket and was trying on some black shoulder and arm pads with gold edges, as well as having a banner with the kanji 'Brave' on it flying behind my back.

Now normally, I would be in bed by this time, but I had a certain pervert to deal with, and for once it wasn't Sanji. No, this was the little brat Momonosuke, who was taking advantage of his young age to be a lecherous little shit around Nami And Robin...specifically Nami.

Now, obviously, I can't beat up a kid. But there is something I can do. As the little brat had wormed his way into the womans quarters, I gently opened the window and smirked maliciously.

"Sweet Dream." I coughed out a little black dream cloud that slowly floated over and into his head. I then closed the window. "Sweet dreams indeed..." I then happily went to bed.

The next morning I kept my samurai gear on as Kinemon as arguing with Zoro about Shusui. What I was more interested in though was his son, who came out onto the Deck looking quite pale.

"Morning Momonosuke." I hid my disgust expertly. "Sleep well?"

"He had nightmares all night." Nami said. "Really bad ones too."

"Really? Sorry to hear that." I lied.

"...Ellix."...Oh crap, Nami was boring a hole in the back of my head with a look. "You don't know anything about this, do you?"

"...Nope. Why would I?" I was sweating...

"The News Coo is here!" I thanked every single one of my luck stars as everything was interrupted with the paper landing on the Deck, all of us gathering around to read it.

"What does it say?" Franky asked.

Law picked it up and read it. "Heavenly Yaksha Doflamingo of the Shichibukai...has resigned."

Welp, guess we were fighting a Shichibukai...again.

 _Ellix's journey continues...in One Piece OC Arc: Dressrosa_

 **And that's it! I've finally finished Punk Hazard! And it only took me 2 years!**

 **Yeah, okay, that's not an achievement, but at least its finished now! Thank you to everyone who is still here after all this time, or is only now just joining us. Next up though, is an Arc that did actually take years to finish! Dressrosa! And let me tell you, a LOT is going to be revealed in that Arc.**

 **So, until then, thank you all for reading!**


End file.
